Life in the Fast Lane
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Living a life no one knew about, Goten's world slowly crumbles beneath him as time goes by. When he rejects the help of all those who care for him will he be left to save himself or is there someone left who hasn't given up hope? ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

AN: This story is written by me to my friend N-sama and her character Miyuki. I hope you enjoy this story and I hope everyone else who reads it does as well. This story includes characters from two of my friends as well as I my own. Hope you enjoy!

~::Prologue: Goten POV::~

Ever have your life completely come crashing down around you when you never meant it to happen? Did you almost loose someone that means the world to you because of your selfish behavior? Well I almost did! All it took was one night. One night of taking bets, one night of going over the limit for me to almost loose everything and everyone who even matter a little to me. Did I want it to happen? No, of course not. I would never want to loose my family, loose my friends. I mean, who would want that for themselves but I just couldn't stop. I knew what I was doing at a certain point in my life. I saw myself, I saw that I was going in a downward spiral but I just kept going. It was the rush! The rush of it all was pushing me and begging me not to stop. I shouldn't of listened. I should of walked away but the pressure was way too big. If I would of listened I wouldn't be where I am right now. I'm laying up in a hospital bed, needles in my arms, machines making noise all around me. Did I deserve this? In my own opinion…yes I did. 

She's right beside me. She probley never left my side. I'm talking about the girl who took my heart years ago. We've been through a lot together and I almost lost her…damn me and my selfish ways. She wanted to help me, she tried to help me and I pushed her away. She's the last person I would ever harm but I did. Look at her now, sitting in a chair beside my bed, awaiting me to awake from my long slumber. How long has it been? Have I been here long? I don't remember much of that day but I wish I did. Was she there? Was my family there? Maybe a friend? How did I end up here, more importantly, how did my life end up like this?

I didn't have a hard life. I wasn't neglected as a child. I had a family who loved me and would do anything for me. I had my best friend, who I rarely saw because of his new job, who was there to hang out when I wanted to hang out and talk when I wanted to talk. I had my other friends who were always there to make me laugh when I wanted to laugh or argue with me when I wanted to argue. Then I had the girl beside me. She's been with me through everything. Anything that has happened in my life, she's been there. Does my life sound like one that is messed up? No, I didn't think so. So what in the hell caused me to push everyone away? What was the reason for me to ignore them all when they wanted to help me? Was there even a reason? No, no reason can given to explain the pain and hurt I put everyone through and why did it happen? Because I wanted just one more…one more drink turned into this hellish nightmare that I refused to end.

I had the power to end it but I chose not to. I chose to let it take over me and turn me into a mindless being. Should I be at fault for what has happened? Yes I should! I blame myself for doing this. I consumed too much. I knew my limit and I didn't care. I went against my mother wishes and drank until I could barely stand. Like I said before the rush was well worth it to me. Pain? Who needed it as long as you had a nice bottle by your side.

Do you want to hear my story? Do you want to know what has driven me into binge drinking? If you don't know what binge drinking is, I promise you'll know by the time you finish hearing my story. What has forced me to turn my back on my family, my friends and even my own fiancée? Well I'm not sure if I should tell you my tale. After all, it is of my business and no one else's but looking at my surroundings and seeing where I am, it seems that my business is no longer mines. It belongs to my family and friends so I might as well share it with all of you. Please don't judge me until you've heard the entire story. You might not believe it but this whole thing started when a bet was made and a lot of pride was on the line…

AN2: Next Chapter: The prologue has ended and now the story begins. Goten's going out with his friends for a celebration when the start of his problems occur. A bet is made that changes his life but what is it and who made it? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	2. Pride on the Line

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Risika belongs to the one and only anime-kat2002.

AN: All right! Goten's story will begin now. I hope you all enjoy it.

__

~::Pride on the Line::~

"Hey, how 'bout a round for this table!" Goten shouted as loud as he could. Everyone at the table cheered as they started to slap their hands on the table as fast as they could. The cocktail waitress smiled as she walked off towards the bar. Goten smirked as he looked at everyone around the table. To his right sat his best friend and the person he and everyone was celebrating for, Trunks Briefs. Next to Trunks sat his fiancée and Goten's own sister, Cheena. Next to Cheena was his and everyone friend Risika. Next to Risika and on Goten's left sat his fiancée, Miyuki.

"This was a great idea Miyuki" Risika said as she looked at her. Miyuki nodded as she tapped her fingers on the table. Cheena smiled as she latched onto Trunks arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well this is all for you for what you did for Capsule Corps" she said. Trunks smiled as he looked around at everyone.

"It was nothing guys. You really didn't have to take me out" he said.

"Are you crazy? You signed a multi-contract deal for Capsule Corps on your own. We have to celebrate" Risika said.

"Yea Trunks, and this gave us a good excuse to go out and drink" Miyuki said as the waitress came back with 5 glasses of beer. Placing them in front of everyone, she left to serve others.

"Ok everyone, lets toast to Trunks and the deal he just struck today for Capsule Corps" Cheena said as she raised her glass in the air. Everyone cheered as they knocked their glass against one another before taking a drink. Goten quickly drunk his beer before setting the glass back on the table.

'Damn Goten, don't you think that was a little quick?" Risika asked as she set her glass down.

'You ok?" Miyuki asked as she looked at him. 

"Of course, I was just enjoying my drink. I'm going to order another. Anybody else want one?" Goten asked. Cheena laughed as she sat back in her seat.

"You drink one drink quick and now you want another. Let me find out Goten's trying to become a main drinker" she said as she smirked at him.

"Well let me find out Cheena can't handle one beer. And here I thought you could handle anything" Goten said. Cheena's smirk faded as she sat up and looked at him. 

"I can handle anything and that goes double for a glass of beer" she said. Goten smirked as he sat back in his seat.

"Oh yea, prove it" he said. Cheena glared at him then at her drink. It was still rather full.

"Don't listen to him Che. You know he's just joking" Risika said. Cheena looked at her then smiled as she picked her drink up. 

"This is nothing" she said as she placed the glass to her lips and drank the drink quickly. Slamming the glass on the table, she looked over at Goten and smiled.

"Very good Che, but how many of those can you handle?" Goten asked.

"More then you I know that" Cheena said as she sat back in her chair. Goten smirked as he reached over and grabbed Miyuki's drink.

"Goten, I wasn't done with that?" Miyuki said as she stared at her drink in Goten's hand. He smirked as he looked at her.

"I'll buy it back later. Let me borrow this to show Cheena up" he said. Cheena narrowed her eyes as she reached over and grabbed Trunks drink from in front of him.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked as she looked at him. Trunks shook his head no as he stared at her. Cheena looked at Goten and smirked. 

"You sure you want to drink that Che?" Goten asked. Cheena glared at him as she took the glass and placed it to her lips. As quick as she could she drank the drink and slammed the glass on the table.

"I'm sure" she said with a smile. Goten raised his eyebrow as he placed the glass in front of him to his mouth and drunk the beer just as quick as Cheena before slamming the glass down as well.

"Well I think that makes us tied at 2 a piece" he said. Cheena glared at him as he glared back at her.

  
"Good, so now you two can stop" Risika said as she stared at them both. Goten and Cheena both smirked as they stared at the drink in front of Risika. 

"First one to drink her drink wins" Cheena yelled as she reached over to grab Risika's glass. Goten did the same, placing his hand around the bottom of the glass while Risika had her hand on the handle and Cheena had her hand around the top.

"Give it here" Cheena yelled as she pulled the glass towards her.

"No, its mine" Goten yelled as he pulled it towards himself. Risika cringed as she moved from side to side, not letting go of her drink.

  
"What are you two talking about? This is my drink now let go" she yelled as she pulled back. Trunks and Miyuki looked at one another before shaking their head from side to side. Growling, both Goten and Cheena let go of the glass causing some of the beer to spill on Risika as she fell back into her seat.

"See what you did" she yelled as she grabbed a napkin and wiped herself off. Goten and Cheena both glared at one another before Goten smirked at him.

"Hey Che, how about we have a small little contest, you know, and put a little wager on it?" Goten asked.

"You saying you want to place a bet?" Cheena asked. Goten just smirked as he leaned over the table to Cheena.

"We see who can drink the most out of a number of…oh lets say…shot. We see who can take the most shots to the head. What do you say?" he asked.

"I say no way. You two know that you're not going to let up no matter what" Miyuki said as she pulled Goten back in his seat.

"Yea Cheena, just forget about it" Trunks said as he stared at Cheena. Cheena smirked as she looked at him then Goten.

"Most shots wins it all. You win, I'll be your servant for a week. _When_ I win, you will be my servant for a week. Deal?" Cheena asked as she extended her hand over the table.

"Cheena, did you hear a word I just said?" Trunks said as he looked at her. She smirked at him before looking over at Goten.

"What's wrong Goten? Not enough pride in you? Afraid you'll get beat by your own sister?" she said. Goten growled as he shook her hand.

"Deal" he said. 

"Goten, did you hear a word I said?" Miyuki asked as she looked at him. 

"I don't think either of them can hear. All they hear is pride, pride, pride" Risika said as she drank her beer. Cheena smirked as she flagged down the waitress.

"What can I do for you?" the girl asked.

"What's the strongest drink you have here?" Cheena asked. 

"Well we have Thug Passion and Blue 051" the waitress said. Cheena smirked as she looked at Goten.

"Is that good enough for you?" she asked. Goten smirked as he looked at the waitress beside Cheena.

"Can you bring us two bottles of those as well as two shot glasses?" he asked. The waitress looked at him for awhile before walking off to get what was ordered.

  
"Goten, what are you doing? Those are very strong drinks" Miyuki said. Goten smiled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Cheena won't take so much so I'll win after 3 shots" he said.

  
"3? You better try again cause I can handle more then that" Cheena said. Goten glared at her just as the waitress walked over to the table with two bottles and two shot glasses before walking away.

"Risika, you pour the drink" Cheena said as she glared at Goten. Risika looked at her then over at Goten before reaching for the bottle. Pouring a little of each in both glasses, she sat back.

"Ready?" Cheena asked as she picked her shot glass up. Goten smirked as he picked his shot glass up as nodded his head.

"If you mean ready for you to serve me, then, yes I am" he said. Cheena nodded her head before quickly bringing her head back and drinking the drink quickly. Placing the glass on the table, her face quickly distorted as she held her throat.

"How is it?" Miyuki asked. Cheena just smiled weakly as she coughed a few times.

"It burns doesn't it?" Risika asked. Cheena nodded her head as she watched Goten take his shot before putting the glass down on the table. 

"That was nothing. If you're being a baby over one drink, I can imagine how you'll be over another" he said as he started to mix the drinks once again, filling up his glass and Cheena's.

"If you can take it, I know I can take it" Cheena said. Goten smirked as he placed the bottles on the table and picked up his shot glass.

"Well Che, bottoms up" he said. Cheena glared at him before she picked up her glass and stared at her drink.

"Bottom's up" she said as she drank the drink as quick as she could.

Trunks, Miyuki and Risika watched in shock as Goten and Cheena downed drink after drink. Slamming their glasses on the table, Cheena leaned over to Trunks and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How many is that" she asked in a very slurred voice. Trunks had a worried look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Che, I think you've had enough" he said. Growling, Cheena pushed him slightly before slamming her fist on the table.

"How many was that!" she yelled.

"That was shot number 89" Trunks said. Cheena stared at him before she started to laugh.

"Goodie, one more and I get 90" she said as she stared at Goten. He was swaying from side to side in his chair as he stared at Cheena.

"Why don't you give up?" he said slowly. Cheena smirked as she reached for the bottle.

"No, you give up" she said as she glared at him.

"No you" Goten said as he grabbed the second bottle. Both stared at one another before bringing the bottle to their lips and drinking from it.

"That's it!" Trunks, Miyuki and Risika yelled as they jumped up from their seat. Cheena and Goten both looked at them then at each other.

"It's not over. There's still more in the bottle" Goten said slowly. Cheena nodded her head as she prepared to drink from the bottle but Trunks snatched it from her.

"I think its time we left" he said as he placed the bottle on the table then helped Cheena out of the chair. 

"But I was drinking that" Cheena whined as she draped her arm over Trunks shoulder.

"We're going to go home now, ok" Trunks said as he wrapped his arm around her. Cheena smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned.

"You no drink?" she asked as she started to laugh. Trunks laughed nervously as he glanced over at Risika and Miyuki.

"C'mon Goten, time to go" Miyuki said as she pulled at Goten's arm.

"No Miy, I want to stay and talk and drink" Goten said as she fell back in the chair. Miyuki sighed as she nodded her head at Risika. Nodding her head back, Risika placed one of Goten's arms around her shoulder while Miyuki placed his other arm around her shoulder and lifted Goten out of the chair.

"We'll we're going to go home now" she said. Goten smirked as she released his arm from around Risika's shoulder and wrapped them around Miyuki.

"Why don't we get out of here and go have some fun of our own" he asked as he smiled at her. Miyuki moved her head to the side, the smell of alcohol all over Goten overwhelmed her. 

"Let me just take you home" she said as she staggered towards the exit with Goten. Tossing some money on the table, Trunks looked at Risika.

"We'll see you later Ri. Pay for all of this will you?" he asked. Risika nodded her head as she took the money then walked to the bar. Going outside, Miyuki tossed Goten in the back before climbing in herself.

"I like it in the backseat with you here with me" Goten said as he leaned over and gave Miyuki a kiss on the cheek. Miyuki smiled as she buckled Goten in then herself. Placing Cheena in the front, Trunks buckled her in then climbed in himself and took off towards the Son home.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hand" Cheena sang as she clapped her hand and laughed.

"Would you shut up!" Goten yelled as he glared at Cheena.

  
"You shut up" Cheena yelled back.

"No you" Goten yelled. Miyuki sighed as Trunks pulled up in front of the Son home. Climbing out the two supported the drunken twins and walked towards the front door.

"We better be quiet. I think Chi-Chi and Goku are sleep" Trunks said.

"Let's just get them in and us out before anyone wakes up" Miyuki said as she walked to the door. Opening it up, she quickly walked in with Trunks behind her.

"Where are we?" Goten yelled.

"Be quiet Goten" Miyuki said as she continued towards the staircase only to stop. Trunks bumped into Miyuki as he held Cheena.

"What you stop for?" he whispered. Miyuki just gulped as she saw a person coming down the stairs. 

"Hi…Chi-Chi" she said. Trunks eyes went wide as Chi-Chi stood in front of them. Looking over her kids, Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she started to shake.

"Trunks…Miyuki, thanks for bringing them home but I think you should leave now" she said.

"Um…but Chi…" Miyuki started before Chi-Chi cut her off.

"NOW!!" she yelled. Letting go of Cheena and Goten, Miyuki and Trunks tiptoed towards the front door and left, closing the door behind them. Cheena and Goten laughed as they stood in front of their mother.

"Hi lady…" Goten said as he glared at Chi-Chi and laughed.

"What the hell are you wearing? Its ugly" Cheena said as she laughed. Chi-Chi just growled as she prepared to have a conversation with her kids.

AN2: Next Chapter: Chi-Chi lays down the line and the law when it comes to Cheena and Goten but when one of them has a strong temptation will the law be broken? Find out in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	3. Law laid Down

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

  
Claimer: Do own Cheena, Miyuki belongs to N-sama, Risika belongs to the one and only anime-kat2002 and Chico belongs to herself

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Chico, I've decided to add you in here as well. Everyone, if you don't know the role of Chico, you will soon find out. Valkyrie's fic "A New Saiyan" gave me that idea and if you haven't checked out that fic, I suggest you do. It's really good.

__

~::Law laid Down::~

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed as she stared at her two drunken kids standing before her. Cheena smirked as she walked over to Chi-Chi and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You might want to go up into my closet and take something more suitable to wear cause what you have on looks like crap" she said. Goten started to laugh as he walked over to Chi-Chi as well.

"Yea mom, you could stand to get some new clothes" he said. Chi-Chi shook slightly as she glared at the two in front of her.

"GET IN THE LIVING ROOM AND SIT DOWN" she yelled. Goten and Cheena looked at one another before heading towards the living room.

  
"We didn't do anything" Cheena whined as she fell down on the couch. Laying on her side, Cheena watched as Goten prepared to sit on her.

"Hey, go sit over there" she yelled as she pushed him away. Goten turned to her and growled.

"I want to sit here" he said.

"I'm sitting here" Cheena said as she sat up slowly and fell back against the chair.

"No you're not" Goten whined as he stomped his foot on the floor and folded his arms across his chest.

"GOTEN SIT!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stood behind him. Sticking his tongue out at Cheena, Goten plopped down right beside her. Cheena growled as she slid away from him then drew her hand between the two of them.

"Don't get close to me" she said.

"I won't" Goten said with a grin. Chi-Chi growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What where you two thinking? Huh? How dare you come into this house looking like this? Have you forgotten about Chico? And where is Risika?" Chi-Chi yelled as she glared at the two. Cheena glared at Goten before pushing him.

"Tell her where she is" she said. Goten growled as he pushed her back.

"No you tell her where she is" he said. Chi-Chi growled as she loomed over them both.

"Cheena, you tell me where she is since you were the first to open your mouth" she said. Cheena sighed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Risika, is somewhere…" she said slowly in a slurred voice.

"Somewhere, where?" Chi-Chi asked in a loud voice. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she waved her arms around wildly.

"Somewhere out there" she said as she waved her arms around and smacked Goten in the face. 

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Goten yelled as she slapped Cheena in the arm.

  
"It was an accident you idiot" Cheena yelled as she slapped him back in the arm. Chi-Chi's teeth were clenched as she tightened her fists at her side and shook. Just then a small girl came down the stairs and tugged on Chi-Chi's pants. Looking down Chi-Chi sighed as she bent down and forced a smile on her face.

"Chico, go back to bed. It's late" she said. Chico rubbed her eyes as she looked over at Cheena and Goten, who were giggling uncontrollably. 

"What's wrong with Cheena and Goten?" she asked as she looked up at Chi-Chi.

"They're just playing around like they always do. Now go to bed" Chi-Chi said. Chico nodded her head as she looked at Chi-Chi then Cheena and Goten.

"Night mom! Night guys" she said. Cheena glared at Goten who glared back at her and smiled.

"Night Cheese-O" they both said at the same time. Chico just stared at Goten and Cheena before placing her hands on her hips.

"That's not funny and that's not my name" she said. Chi-Chi growled as she pushed Chico out of the room.

"Bed now!" she said before she turned towards Goten. Cheena was laughing as she walked over to the small stereo and cut it on.

"Oh yea, this is my song" she said as she started to dance. Chi-Chi growled loudly as she stormed over to Cheena and grabbed her arm.

"SIT DOWN" she yelled. Cheena looked down at the grip Chi-Chi had on her arm then over at Goten.

  
"Why is she always demanding something?" she asked. Goten shrugged his shoulders as he sat on the far edge of the couch, almost sliding off of it.

"That does it! This will never happen again. This is the last time you will ever walk into this house looking like this. You are lucky Goku is not hereor else he'd be upset as well" Chi-Chi yelled. Cheena laughed as she released her arm from her mother's grip and walked towards the couch to have a seat.

"Dad? Upset with us? Yea right" she said as she continued to laugh. Goten laughed as well as he folded his arms across his chest. 

"That was a good one mom. You should make jokes more often" he said.

"THAT DOES IT! FROM NOW ON, YOU TWO ARE FORBIDDEN TO DRINK ANYTHING EXCEPT WATER!" Chi-Chi screamed as loud as she could. Cheena and Goten both looked at each other then at her.

"Only water? But how will we eat our cereal?" Goten asked.

"And what if I want a cookie? I can't exactly drink water with it. Matter of fact, I want a cookie!" Cheena added as she pouted.

"And what if I want to make something to eat? I can't exactly use water to do it" Goten said. Tapping him on his shoulder, Cheena leaned towards him and whispered.

"Actually you can use water to make things to eat and that doesn't really help us here in the drinking department if you get what I'm saying" she said. Goten looked at her and sighed before looking at Chi-Chi.

"I don't care but you two are not allowed to drink anything from now on since you two seem to not be able to drink responsibly. You two are, what, 23 years old and you're acting like this. Trunks and Miyuki should of left you at the bar" Chi-Chi said.

"But they gave us their drink to drink and then we had a shot glass contest and I was winning" Goten said.

"What the hell do you mean you were winning? I was winning" Cheena said as she pointed to herself.

"The hell you were. I had you by half a glass" Goten yelled.

"As small as those glass are, how did you have me by half a glass" Cheena yelled back. 

"STOP IT! NOW NOT ANOTHER WORD OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU" Chi-Chi yelled. Cheena glared at Goten and stuck her tongue out before turning away. Goten glared at her before turning opposite her.

"You heard what I said. No more drinking for either of you, not until you learn how to drink. Now, get upstairs and I better not hear one word or else" Chi-Chi said as she pointed out of the room and towards the staircase. Cheena and Goten slowly climbed off the couch and walked towards the staircase. Standing in front of it, the two looked up the stairs, then back at Chi-Chi who was standing behind them.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" Chi-Chi asked. Cheena and Goten both smirked as they eyed each other then looked at Chi-Chi.

"One word or else!" they yelled as they started to laugh. Chi-Chi growled as she prepared herself to yell at them but they ran up the stairs and up to their rooms.

  
"You smart mouths better stay up there for the rest of the night. Don't even bother coming down here" she yelled as she stormed off back into the living room.

Cheena's clock alarmed quickly waking her up. Looking up at it, she saw that it was well into the afternoon going into the night.

*How could I sleep in so late…o yea…all the drinks I had last night* Cheena said to herself. Moving under the covers, she quickly blasted the clock away before pulling the covers over her head.

"My head…" she moaned as she kicked around. Tossing and turning, she finally settled on laying on her stomach with the pillow over her head. A light knock on the door got her attention as Chico walked in and ran to her bed.

"Cheena…Get up!! I wanna play! Let's go train!" Chico yelled as she started to jump up and down on the bed. 

"Chico, please get out. I don't feel so well right now" Cheena said with the pillow over her head.

"C'mon Cheena, train with me" Chico said as she continued to jump on Cheena's bed. Tossing the pillow off her head, Cheena sat up and grabbed Chico by her arm. 

"GET OUT!" she yelled. Chico stared at Cheena before pulling her arm free and jumping off the bed and out of the room. Hearing her door slam, Cheena quickly covered her ears.

"NOT SO LOUD" she yelled as she fell back in her bed. Hearing a pounding knock at her bathroom door, Cheena growled as she ripped her covers off of her. Stomping over to the door, she pulled the door open to see Goten standing there with an angry look on his face.

  
"Why the hell do you look like that? I should be mad since you woke me up and you know we have hangovers" Cheena yelled. 

"I don't have a hangover" Goten said as he pushed his way into Cheena's room and sat on her bed.

"Get out…wait a minute…how come you don't have a hangover?" Cheena asked as she stared at Goten.

"Because I just don't. I'm a better drinker then you" Goten said.

"You had the same thing I had or did you forget?" Cheena asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

  
"Don't worry about that but can you even believe what mom said?" Goten asked as he looked at her.

"What? About us drinking? I really don't care. I really should of watched what I was doing. She was right" Cheena said as she scratched her head.

"Don't take her side with this Che. How dare she tell us what we can and can't do? We have the right to do what we want to do" Goten said. Cheena stared at him for awhile before speaking.

  
"Goten, what are you talking about?" she asked.

  
"We're not little kids anymore. If we want to drink we can drink" Goten said.

"I know we're not kids but to tell you the truth we sure acted like kids last night with our behavior" Cheena said.

"You always have to say something like that. Are you going to listen to mom or not?" Goten asked.

"I am going to listen to her. Besides, I have better things to do" Cheena said.

"Like what?" Goten asked.

"Like start working on bikes I need to finish so I can get paid and spending time with Trunks" Cheena said.

"Oh please, like you don't spend enough time with him already" Goten snapped. Rolling her eyes, Cheena glared at Goten.

"So what are you going to do about mom's rule?" she asked. Goten was about to speak when his phone rung.

"Better go get that" Cheena said as Goten rose from her bed. Leaving Cheena's room, Goten ran in his room and picked up the phone.

G: Who is it?

M: That's how you answer your phone?

G: Hey Miy, what's going on?

M: Nothing Much. How are you doing?

G: I'm fine, just getting over this hangover

M: You want me to come over and spend some time with you?

G: No that's ok. Che and I are going out tonight

M: Chi-Chi's still letting you two out?

G: Yea my mom's cool. So we're going to hang out together

M: And Cheena's agreed to this how?

G: She was drunk when I asked her

M: That's wrong Goten. Hey, I'll tag along

G: NO…I mean, its just us tonight

M: Oh…ok, well call me when you get back

G: I will. See you later

M: Bye, I love you

G: Bye, love you too

Hanging up the phone, Goten ran his fingers over his hair.

"How many lies can I dish out? Oh well, I mean, she'll never know. I better get out of here" he said as she walked over to his window and opened it.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice said. Goten jumped as he turned around to see Cheena standing in his door way.

"Damn it Che, don't scare me like that" he yelled.

"Sorry but where are you going?" Cheena asked again.

"If you must know, I'm going over to see Miyuki" Goten said.

"Oh, I'll go too. Let me change" Cheena said before Goten stopped her.

"No, this is time for me and her. Just like you wanted to spend time with Trunks" he said. Cheena glared at him before leaving the room.

"She is so noisy" he said as he grabbed his jacket hanging on a nearby chair and flew out the window, to parts unknown to anyone but himself.

AN: Next Chapter: Where is Goten going? And what happens when Miyuki runs into Trunks and Cheena? Wasn't she suppose to be with Goten? What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	4. Fount Out

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki, Gareth owns his own name and Chico owns herself.

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

__

~:: Fount Out::~

Goten flew on past a few street lights and over the city. He had a smug look on his face as he flew on.

*If they only knew* he said with a laugh. Landing on the corner of the street, Goten looked around to see no one looking at him. Smiling, he walked down the street looking straight ahead.

"I wonder whose in tonight" he said as he approached a small tavern. He smiled as he saw the open sign on the door. Opening the door, he walked inside.

"How's it going Goten. We missed you yesterday" a guy said as he and Goten exchanged a high five.

"Had to go out with a few people. No big deal" Goten said as he walked straight towards the bar. Seeing an empty stool, he quickly claimed it for himself.

"Hey Gareth, get over here" he yelled as he flagged over the bartender. A young man with reddish hair walked over to Goten and raised his arm in the air.

"And here I thought you would be a no show" Gareth said as Goten gave him a high five.

"I've been coming here for so long. You think I'd quit now?" he asked. Gareth laughed as he shook his head no.

"So what will it be tonight?" he asked.

"Gareth, how long have I been coming here? Give me the usual just to start me off" Goten said as he rubbed his hands together.

"You got it" Gareth said as he walked off to get Goten's drink ready. 

Driving down the street, Miyuki shook her head from side to side as she sang the song on the radio.

"Oh yea…Linkin Park all the way" she said as she shook her head from side to side. She growled slightly as she saw the traffic jam up ahead.

"Not now, get out of the way" she yelled over her music as she leaned out the window. Seeing that she was in a stand-still she growled again.

"It better be something important to stop traffic like this" she said as she pulled out her cell phone. Punching in a few numbers, she placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

T: Hello? Capsule Corps

M: Hey Trunks, its Miyuki. What's up?

T: Hey Miy, nothing much. Hey, Cheena, Chico and I are going to head on over to the movies and catch a late show. You wanna tag along?

M: Is Goten going too?

T: No, I don't know where he is

M: What do you mean you don't know where he is? He and Cheena were suppose to be going out. Did they change plans?

T: I don't know anything about them making plans. Cheena said she had nothing better to do and Chi-Chi made her take Chico along so they came over here

M: Put Cheena on

Miyuki had a confused look on her face as she heard Trunks call Cheena's name and telling her to pick up the phone.

*This doesn't make sense. Maybe they just cancelled but then why wouldn't Cheena tell Trunks about it the plans she made?* she asked herself as a person came on the phone.

Cc: Hi Miyuki!

M: Chico? Where's Cheena?

Cc: Right here. I just wanted to say hi

M: Hi, now can you put Cheena on please

Cc: Ok…CHEENA HERE!!

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Miyuki sighed as Cheena finally came on the phone.

C: Sorry about that. She got to the phone before I could and since she just wanted to say hi I let her. What's up? Are you coming with us to the movies. We're going to go see Finding Nemo since mom said Chico can't see anything else.

M: Cheena, where is Goten? I thought you two were going out tonight

C: Me and him go out…together? Miy, are you feeling ok?

M: He said the two of you were going out tonight. I told him I'd come over because of his hang over and…

C: Wait, what hang over?

M: He said he was getting over the hangover he had from you two drinking last night

C: Goten didn't have a hangover which was strange to me since we had the same amount to drink last night.

M: He told me that he and you were going out tonight to hang out

C: Miy, when have we ever hung out. I mean we do but not lately unless its with you and Trunks when we double date

M: Are you telling me he lied to me?

C: I guess so

M: No, there is no guess so here Cheena. Goten lied to me!

C: Hey Miy, don't yell at me. I didn't tell him to lie to you and I don't know where he is

M: I'll be over there in 5 minutes. Don't go anywhere

C: Are you coming with us to the movies?

M: No, I'm coming over there to talk

Before Cheena could say another word Miyuki hung her phone up then threw it into the seat next to her.

"That lying little…why would he lie to me like that? Is he hiding something? I gotta get over to Capsule Corps now" she yelled. Looking in her rear-view mirror, Miy saw a cop car cutting through the traffic.

"And here is my ticket now" she said as the cop car sped past her. As quick as she could she pulled up behind it and followed, cutting off cars that had the same idea.

"What's the big idea lady?" a guy yelled as he stooped his car.

"Oh shut the hell up" Miyuki yelled as she flipped the man off and drove on. Grabbing onto the wheel she glared at every car, daring them to cut her off from being behind the police car.

Placing his glass down on the counter, Goten smiled as he looked at Gareth. 

"Give me another" he said. Gareth cleared his throat as he poured Goten another shot of gin and handed it to him.

"You're hitting it hard tonight. What's going on? What happened to you last night?" Gareth asked.

"Nothing, I went out with my friends, sister and fiancée. Cheena and I got twisted last night. It was great seeing her this morning with a hangover" Goten said.

"How much did you two drink?" Gareth asked.

"We had a shot drinking contest and it ended in a tie. This morning she was wondering why I didn't have a hangover" Goten said.

"Why should you? You've been drinking for awhile now and heavily at that. How's things with you and your fiancée?" Gareth asked as he handed Goten two more glasses of gin.

"Things are great. She's great" Goten said. Gareth stared at Goten as he downed the drinks in lest then a minute.

"Maybe you should take it easy" he said.

"No way, now give me another" Goten said as he shoved all three glasses towards him. Gareth sighed as he did as he was told and gave him a few more drinks.

Knocking on the door to Capsule Corps, Miyuki waited for someone to answer the door. As the door open, she looked to see Chico smiling up at her.

"Hi Miy, you coming to see Finding Nemo with us?" Chico asked.

"Maybe, I need to speak to Cheena. She here?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, she's in the living room playing kissy face with Trunks" Chico said as she made a weird face. Miyuki nodded her head as she walked into the living room to see Cheena sitting on Trunks lap, kissing him.

"Would you two break it up so I can talk" Miyuki asked. Cheena gave Trunks a final kiss before she looked at Miyuki.

"You know, we can still hear you while we make out" Cheena said.

"Oh yea, did you hear me come in?" Miyuki asked as she sat down on the couch. Cheena and Trunks cleared their throats as they looked at Miyuki.

"So, what's going on Miy?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know what's going on Trunks. Goten told me that he and Cheena were going out tonight and now Cheena's here but Goten's not and I want to know where he is" Miyuki slightly yelled as Chico walked into the room with a glass of juice in her hand and sat on the floor.

"I don't know what to tell you Miyuki. I never made any plans with Goten. He came in the room and went on about how we should ignore mom's rule that she gave us on drinking" Cheena said.

"What did Chi-Chi say?" Miyuki asked.

"She said Goten and Cheena had to drink water from now on. No drinking or anything" Chico said as she looked at Cheena.

"Thank you big mouth" Cheena said as she glared back at Chico. Chico smirked as she drank her juice.

"So you're not allowed to drink anymore? That's harsh but still why would Goten lie to me?" Miyuki asked.

"I really don't know what to tell you Miy. This isn't like Goten" Trunks said. Cheena threw her head back as she laughed and looked at Trunks.

"It is so like Goten to lie. All he does is lie" she said.

"But he's never lied to me. How could he lie to me or all people?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't know what to tell you Miyuki, I really don't. I mean, I expect Goten to lie to Cheena but not to you" Trunks said. Cheena glared at Trunks as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Goten does not lie to me…ok, he does sometimes" she said. Trunks smiled but the frowned as he looked over at Miyuki who was sulking in the chair.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to the movies. It'll take your mind off of things" he said.

"No thanks, I don't want to see you two making out like you always do" Miyuki said.

"We can't make out since Chico's with us and a lot of parents and kids will be there" Cheena said.

"C'mon Miy, you can't sit up wondering what's going on. We'll find out soon enough when Goten comes home" Trunks said. Miyuki sighed as she nodded her head. 

"Yea!" Chico yelled as she stood up and ran over to Miyuki.

"I'm riding in the front" she said.

"No you're riding in the back" Cheena said as she climbed off Trunks lap. 

"Awww!' Chico said as she ran towards the front door. Miyuki smiled then sighed as she got up and walked towards the door after Chico.

"He just better not be with anyone else or there will be hell to pay" she said. Trunks and Cheena looked at one another before walking outside after Miyuki and Chico. Climbing into Trunks car, they sped off towards the movies.

The clock rang 3:15 am as Goten opened the front door. Pushing back the door, he stumbled towards the staircase and started up.

"And where have you been?" a voice said. Looking up, Goten saw Cheena staring at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Get out of my way" he said in a slurred voice as he walked towards her. Cheena's face distorted as she glared at Goten.

"Goten, where did you go and why do you smell like that. You reek of alcohol" she said.

"Its none of your business, now get out of my face" Goten shouted as he grabbed Cheena's arm.

"Get your hands off of me and how could you drink after what mom said?" Cheena asked.

"I said get out of my way" Goten slightly yelled as he pulled Cheena to the side and continued up the stairs. Cheena watched him go towards him room and inside.

__

*I'll leave it alone for now but tomorrow…you're mines Goten* she said as she walked up to her room and went inside to get some sleep.

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena and Goten have that conversation but it doesn't go well. How will the conversation go between Goten and Miyuki and what's this that the girls find in Goten's room? Believe me, you will not want to miss this next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	5. Parts Unknown

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Its appreciated as you all know.

__

~::Parts Unknown::~

Rolling over in his bed, Goten groaned as he wrapped his arms around his pillow. Opening his eyes, he yawned as he looked at his clock.

"Man, what time is it?" he asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Its after 12 and I advise you to get your lazy butt out of that bed and start answering some questions" a person said. Blinking a few times, Goten rolled onto his back. Looking ahead of him, he saw Cheena sitting on his desk with one foot in the chair and the other swinging from side to side.

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" he yelled as he sat up.

"Now is that you talking or the alcohol you consumed last night? Ha, you didn't even put your night clothes on. You were so drunk you fell out with your clothes on" Cheena asked as she glared at Goten.

"That's me talking now get out of my room" Goten yelled as he glared at Cheena. Cheena smirked as she slid off the table and sat down in the chair.

"Well its you now but was it last night? Who was the drunken guy who came in here last night cause I know it wasn't you. It couldn't of been you since mom banned up both from drinking" Cheena said.

"So I went out to drink a few, so what?" Goten snapped as he folded his arms across his chest.

"How can you be so calm about what you did? When mom finds out she is going to kill you" Cheena yelled.

"She's not going to find out if you don't open that big mouth of yours" Goten said. Cheena smirked as she spun the chair around. Goten's eyes went wide as he tossed the covers off of him and climbed out of bed.

"Did you tell her?" he yelled as he glared at her. Cheena glared at him as she continued to spin around in the chair. Clenching his teeth and narrowing his eyes, Goten charged over and grabbed the arms to the chair, stopping Cheena from spinning around.

"You told her didn't you?" he yelled as he leaned close to her face. Cheena backed up slightly as she stared at Goten.

"Get out of my face…you didn't even brush your teeth yet" she said with a slight laugh. Goten growled as he grabbed Cheena by her shirt and picked her up out of the chair. Before Cheena could say a word, she was slammed back first into the wall.

"I'm not laughing with you" he yelled. Cheena's eyes went wide as she felt the impact of her body hitting the wall. Her eyes shifted from side to side as she stared into Goten's piercing angry eyes.

"I didn't tell her. You know me better then that to tell mom what goes on with you or even myself when she doesn't have to know. What is wrong with you? Let go of me" she said. 

"Next time I ask you a question you better give me a direct answer" Goten snapped. Cheena's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at Goten.

"Who are you to give me demands? How many drinks did you have last night and more importantly, why did you lie to Miyuki?" Cheena asked. Placing her hands on his arms, she pulled them off of her shirt.

"How do you know about that?" Goten asked.

"About you lying to Miyuki? She call Trunks and he told her that I was here after you lied to her and said that the two of us were hanging out. Why did you tell her that? Why did you lie?" Cheena asked all at once. Goten looked at her before walking to his bed and sitting down.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't ask you to question me. I'm the one doing the questioning" Cheena yelled. Goten laughed slightly as he looked at Cheena.

"Its none of your business why I lied to Miyuki" he said. Cheena's eyebrows went up slightly as she looked at Goten.

"It is my business when you lie to my best friend for some stupid reason as drinking. I mean, what is the matter with you? You truly have lost your mind" she said as she glared at Goten. Growling once again, Goten pushed Cheena into the wall and held her in place.

"Do not call me crazy. It is none of your business what goes on with my life so mind your business" he yelled.

"News flash Goten, you are my brother and I will always be concerned about you no matter how much of nut you are. I don't think you're over what you drunk last night" Cheena yelled back.

"No, you are not to be in my business Cheena. You always have your nose in someone's business. Why don't you just mind your business for once. Everyone hates it when you butt your nose where it doesn't belong. Stay the hell out of my business and out of my life" Goten screamed as loud as he could. Cheena just stared at Goten in pure shock as a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Goten? What are you doing to Cheena?" Miyuki asked as she stared at him. Goten looked at Miyuki as he slowly backed away from Cheena.

"Nothing Miy…we were just talking" he said as he glared at Cheena. Cheena just stared at Goten, still in a slight state of shock.

"Well that's what I wanted to do with you as well. Cheena, can I talk to Goten alone?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Goten then Cheena.

"Gladly Miy…gladly" Cheena said as she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Goten sighed as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Running his hand over his hair, he looked up at Miyuki.

"What were you doing with Cheena? Why did you have her up against the wall like that?" Miyuki asked.

"She just got on my nerves, that's all. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Goten asked.

"I want to know why you lied to me yesterday. Why did you lie and tell me that you were going to hang out with Cheena? How could you lie to me?" Miyuki slightly yelled.

"I didn't mean to lie to you Miy" Goten said. Miyuki laughed slightly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't mean to lie to me? How didn't you mean to lie to me? It didn't sound like you hesitated when you did it. You were straight forward when you lied to me" Miyuki said.

"Cheena and I were suppose to go out but we changed our minds. No big deal!" Goten snapped.

"Wait, one minute ago you were lying and now you and Cheena were going out? Which is it Goten? Why are you lying to me? Why don't you just tell the truth. Who is it that you went out with and don't you dare tell me it was a girl" Miyuki yelled slightly as she clenched her fists.

"How could you think that Miy? I wasn't with another girl. I just went to hang out with a few guys and we had a few drinks" Goten said.

"And you thought to lie to me about that? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? Why would you hide that from me?" Miyuki yelled.

"I don't know. I figured you'd tell Che about it and then she'd run her big mouth over to mom and get me in trouble" Goten said.

"So why did you go out and drink? You knew you couldn't, so why did you do it?" Miyuki asked.

"Look Miy, I will not lie to you again. I promise. I'm sorry" Goten said. Miyuki stared at him and was prepared to speak before he stood up. Walking over to her, Goten wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Miyuki stared at him before she closed her eyes and settled against him, eagerly accepting his kiss.

"You two done?" Cheena asked as she walked into the room. Pulling away, Goten glared at Cheena then Miyuki.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go over to see Trunks" he said. Smiling, Miyuki leaned in and gave Goten another kiss before he smiled and left the room. Glaring at Goten, Cheena walked over and sat on his bed.

"What a jerk" she said as she laid back on his bed.

"What happened when I came in earlier?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Cheena.

"That drunk fool attacked me but its cool. I know it was all that alcohol he drunk but he did say something that affected me" Cheena said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Che, I don't like this. Something just doesn't seem right with Goten, I mean, he's never lied to me before" Miyuki said. Cheena remained silent as she stared at the ceiling.

"Cheena, aren't you going to say something? We have to do something about this…about him drinking. I don't like it" Miyuki said.

"Miy, if I ask you something, will you be totally honest with me?" Cheena asked.

"Ask me what? Something about Goten?" Miyuki asked.

"No, do I butt into people's business a lot?" Cheena asked.

"Cheena, what does this have to do with…" Miyuki started before Cheena cut her off.

"Miy, just answer it. When someone is in trouble do I always jump in and get in their business and don't answer if you're not going to tell the truth" Cheena said. Sighing, Miyuki walked over to Goten's chair and sat down.

"Well, yea but its only because you're concerned" she said. Cheena nodded her head as she turned over on the bed. Laying across the bed, she looked down on the floor.

"Miy?" she asked.

"Yea, what is it?" Miyuki asked as she spun around in the chair. Cheena remained silent as she reached towards the floor and picked up a six-pack plastic holder.

"Where do you think all of these went?" she asked. Miyuki stared at the holder and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know" she said as she spun around in the chair. Dropping the holder, Cheena picked up a small bottle.

"Vodka?" she said as she showed the bottle to Miyuki. Miyuki quickly stopped spinning in the chair and stared at the bottle.

"Goten drunk that?" she asked. Dropping the bottle, Cheena just stared at Miyuki.

"I don't know but it is suspicious" she said. Standing up, Miyuki folded her arms across her chest.

"C'mon Che, we gotta go find out what's going on" she said. Shaking her head no, Cheena stood up.

"Not this time Miy" she said.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki said. Sighing, Cheena prepared to speak.

"This time…you're on your own. I won't help you this time…I'm minding my business" she said. Miyuki stared at Cheena in shock, as the words she just heard swirled around in her head.

AN2: Next Chapter: Cheena has told Miyuki what she plans on doing about Goten. Does that mean Miyuki's on her own. When she tags along with Goten to the bar, what will happen? Can she help Goten on her own? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	6. Emotional Overflow

Disclaimer: Do not own Cheena or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena and everyone else, N-sama owns Miyuki, Chico owns herself and Valkyrie owns the name Gareth

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. 

__

~Emotional Overflow~

"Cheena, what are you talking about?" Miyuki asked as she stared at Cheena. Throwing her hands in the air, Cheena rested them by her side before walking over to Goten's dresser.

"I'm not going to help you with this" she said.

"Why not? We have to help Goten" Miyuki said.

"No, I don't have to do anything. Goten was right, all I do is butt my nose in business that's not mines. I need to learn to butt out and I think this is the perfect time to start" Cheena said.

"Cheena, this isn't funny. This is Goten we're talking about. He needs help and we have to help him. He is your brother so you have to help him" Miyuki said. Sitting on the dresser, Cheena swung her legs from side to side.

"I know who he is and I also know that I can't always watch over him. He's not a little kid and even when he was I never looked after him" she said.

"So are you saying you don't care about him?" Miyuki asked. Shaking her head no, Cheena hopped off Goten's dresser.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I won't be following him around to find out what's going on. If you want to do that then its fine with me. Tell me how it goes" Cheena said.

"But I've never actually done anything like this. You are the scheming one who thinks up all these tactics to find out what's going on with people" Miyuki said. Cheena quickly started to laugh as she started at Miyuki.

"I do not scheme…I plot…big difference" she said. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she chuckled a laugh as well.

"So what should I do first since you are an expert and all when it comes to this" she asked as she slowly stopped laughing.

"Well, you can start by going to wherever he's going" Cheena said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"And where exactly is that?" Miyuki asked. Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to Goten's bed and sat down. Picking up his phone, she started to punch in a few numbers.

"Who are you calling? Goten?" Miyuki asked as she stared at Cheena. Shaking her head no, Cheena pressed the phone to her ear.

"Calling Trunks to see if Goten is there" she said as someone answered the phone.

V: What!

C: Hi V-man, is Trunks there?

V: How should I know and why are you bothering me?

C: You're the one who picked up the phone and you still didn't answer my question

V: He's not here

C: Where did he go?

V: Runt, I have things…

C: …to do. Yea I know, but can you at least go and see if Trunks is there

Cheena heard a loud growl on the other end before hearing a busy signal. Rolling her eyes, she hung the phone up only to pick it up again.

  
"What happened?" Miyuki asked.

"Vegeta hung up on me. Remind me to get him for that" Cheena said as she dialed a number again

"Calling the house again? Vegeta might pick up" Miyuki said.

"I know, I'm calling Trunks cell" Cheena said as she waited for Trunks to answer his phone.

T: Hello?

C: Hey Trunks, you home?

T: Yea, I'm just relaxing and watching t.v

C: Where's Vegeta?

T: Right here watching t.v

C: And he couldn't hand you the phone…he's going to get it when I get over there

T: You coming over?

C: Yea in a minute but is Goten there?

T: No, well he was but then he left

C: Did he say where he was going

T: He said he was going over to Miy's house to see her

C: Why is he lying? Something's not right

T: What's going on Che?

C: I'll tell you when I get over there. Did anything happen while he was there?

T: Not really

C: Ok, I'll be there soon

T: All right! Bye

Hanging up the phone, Cheena took in a deep breath before exhaling it out.

"Now what?" Miyuki asked.

"Goten said he was going over to your house to see you. Trunks said he's not there" Cheena said.

"What kind of games is he playing? He knows I'm over here. He's getting me upset" Miyuki said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Rule #1, calm down. You get upset then you're going to not think straight. Something will show us where Goten is" Cheena said as she flipped backwards off Goten's bed and dropped down to her knees.

"What are you doing now?" Miyuki asked as she sat on the bed.

"Looking for clues" Cheena said as she dug through his stuff under the bed.

"What are you? Detective Cheena?" Miyuki asked.

"No I'm not…I'm P.I. Cheena" Cheena said as she grabbed a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she looked it over before looking at Miyuki.

  
"I never heard of this place. Have you heard of G's?" Cheena asked. 

"G's? Yea I have heard of that. It's a small tavern in town. I've never been there but its suppose to be a bar plus it has dancing and all this other stuff. Why?" Miyuki asked.

"Because this paper is an ad for the tavern. You might want to check that out" Cheena said as she handed Miyuki the paper. Miyuki looked it over and read over the address before looking at Cheena.

"Where are you going?" she asked as Cheena got up off the floor and walked towards the window.

"Over to Capsule Corps to see what Vegeta had to do that was so important that he couldn't hand Trunks the phone" Cheena said as she opened the window.

"You know it was training" Miyuki said. 

"I know, I just want to hear him say it so I can get on his case. Maybe he'll let me go against him in the gravity room" Cheena said as she jumped out the window. Turning around, she looked at Miyuki.

"I'll tell you what happens" Miyuki said.

"You better" Cheena said before she took off. Taking in a deep breath, Miyuki quickly exhaled it out and ran out of the room. Going down the stairs, she ran out the house. Jumping in her car, she quickly took off towards town. Turning a sharp corner, Miyuki slowly stopped the car at a red light. Picking up the paper off of the passenger seat, she looked at the address then over at the street she was on.

"I'm just a block away. Goten better be here but I really don't want him to be, I mean, what if he's there drinking his mind away? I hope that bottle Cheena and I found in his room was nothing but I have this feeling" Miyuki said as she sped off down the street. Glancing behind her, she cringed as she saw she was the only car going.

"Look at this. Goten is driving me so insane that I ran the light. Glad no cops are around. I wouldn't know what to say" Miyuki said as she slowly pulled up in front of the tavern. Climbing out the car, she looked the place over.

"Seems normal enough to me" she said as she cap sized her car and walked towards the door. Pulling the door open, she walked inside to see a few people sitting at some tables as well as the bar. Closing the door behind her, she looked at the bar to see Goten downing a shot glass before slamming it on the table. 

"So he is here" she said as she walked over to him. Tapping him on his shoulder, she watched as he turned towards her.

  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in almost a hard slurred voice. Miyuki stepped back slightly as she stared at him.

*Is that all he can say to me?* she asked herself as she looked at him. Behind the counter, Gareth smirked as he stared at Miyuki.

"And who would you be?" he asked as he wiped off a glass and placed it on the counter.

"My name is Miyuki, who might you be?" Miyuki asked as she sat down on the stool next to Goten.

"The name's Gareth and I own this tavern. What can I get you?" Gareth asked as he held the glass in his hand.

"I'll have a soda please" Miyuki said. As Gareth went to get her a soda, Goten started to laugh.

"A soda? Miy are you really that weak that you can't down a shot? G, get her a shot of your hardest drink" Goten said as he slammed his shot glass on the table. Miyuki glared at him then looked at Gareth.

"I'll just take the soda" she said. Gareth nodded his head as he pulled out a can of soda and handed it to Miyuki. Putting ice in a glass, he slid passed it to Miy as well. 

"There you go" he said as he grabbed a rag and wiped off the top. As Miyuki prepared to opened the can, Goten quickly grabbed the can.

"You're not drinking this. You can have some of this" he said. 

"Goten, give me my soda back" she said as she reached for it only to have Goten pull his hand away.

"No, drink this" Goten said as he pushed a small bottle of vodka over to Miyuki.

"No Goten, now give me my soda can" Miyuki demanded as she reached for it again. Goten rolled his eyes as he tossed the can across the room.

"You want it, go and get it" he said as he glared at her. Miyuki folded her arms across her chest.

"Goten, what is the matter with you?" she yelled. Rolling his eyes, Goten looked at Miyuki and smirked.

"Why don't we go home?" he asked as he pulled her close to him. Miyuki pulled away immediately, the smell of alcohol all over Goten.

"I'm taking you home. You are obviously drunk" she said as she climbed off the stool. Goten laughed as he slammed his hand down on the table a few times.

"You're funny…ok, we can go but I drive" Goten said as he reached into Miyuki's pocket and pulled out her capsule car.

"Goten, give that back" Miyuki yelled as she reached for it.

"You can't get it! You can't get it" Goten teased as he hopped off the stool and ran towards the door. Miyuki quickly followed after him before darting in front of him.

"Give me my car Goten. There is no way I'm going to let you drive" she said. Goten glared at her before pushing her to the side.

"If I said I'm going to drive then I'm going to drive" he said. Grabbing his arm, Miyuki spun him around so that he faced her.

"And I said you're not driving, now give me my car" she yelled. Narrowing his eyes, Goten clenched the capsule in his hand before throwing it across the room.

"You want it? Go and get it" he said as he pushed Miyuki down to the ground. Everyone in the tavern just watched as Miyuki looked up at Goten. Rubbing her lower back, she just glared at him.

"Goten, what is wrong with you?" she yelled as she attempted to get up only to have Goten push her back down.

"Take it easy Goten" Gareth yelled as he and everyone else watched. Miyuki just stared at Goten in shock as he leaned in close to her face.

"Stay the hell out of my business. I told Cheena the same thing and now I'm telling you. Mind your own damn business. What I do is none of your concern" Goten yelled.

"It is my business. You are my fiancée" Miyuki yelled back.

"Well you're useless and worthless to me so stay the hell out of my face and out of my life" Goten yelled before he stood up and left the tavern. Miyuki slowly shook as she watched the door close behind him.

"Let me help you up" Gareth said as he walked over to her. Pushing his hand away, Miyuki slowly made it to her feet.

"Where is my car?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Gareth asked. 

"Where is my car!" Miyuki yelled as she glared at him. Flagging over a guy, Gareth watched as the man handed him Miyuki's car.

"Goten is usually like this but I've never seen him snap like this" he said as he handed Miyuki the capsule.

"How long has he been coming here?" Miyuki asked.

"A while. He's a regular here but I think he drinks to much" Gareth said.

"So why do you continue to serve him?" Miyuki yelled as she glared at Gareth.

"Because I need to make money. I do this to make money. Its my job to just serve the drinks" Gareth said. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she stormed out of the tavern. Folding her arms across her chest, Miyuki looked to the side as thoughts ran through her head.

__

*How could Goten put his hands on me like that? What is wrong with him?* she yelled to herself. Growling out loud, Miyuki tossed her car out and quickly climbed in.

"I have to see Cheena. I don't care what she says. I need help with this" she yelled as she quickly started to car and took off towards Capsule Corps.

AN2: Next Chapter: Miyuki goes to Cheena and Trunks looking for help but gets nothing but one idea. She decides to call everyone together to an intervention to help Goten but how will that go? Will Goten stop what he's doing and what will the gang find out about what he's been doing? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	7. Intervention

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Chico owns herself

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Much appreciated.

__

Chapter 7: Intervention 

"He did what?" Cheena yelled as she looked over at Miyuki. Throwing her hands in the air, Miyuki fell back into the couch over at Capsule Corps.

"Goten wouldn't do that" Trunks said as he handed Miyuki an ice pack.

"What are you giving me this for? I told you I was fine" Miyuki said as she pushed Trunks hand away.

"Well if he pushed you as hard as I think he did you might want this" Trunks said as he placed the ice pack in Miyuki's lap. Pushing it onto the floor, Miyuki glared over at Trunks.

"I told you I didn't want it" she snapped. Sighing, Trunks picked the icepack up and tossed it on the table.

"Miy you don't have to snap at Trunks. He didn't do anything to you" Cheena said. Sighing, Miyuki ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know…sorry Trunks. Its just that I can't believe Goten did that to me" she said.

"I know. I mean, Goten is a jerk but not even he would lay a hand on you. He must of really been drunk" Cheena said.

"Che, you should of seen him. He was acting like a jerk" Miyuki said.

"He always asks like a jerk" Cheena said with a smile.

"Not like this. He took acting like a jerk to a whole new level. I mean, he tossed my soda across the room and took my keys from me. When I asked for them back…" Miyuki started.

"…he pushed you down but what was the deal with what he said to you?" Cheena asked.

"I have no idea. You have no idea how much that hurt. To have him say what he said to me…Me Cheena! How could he say that to me?" Miyuki asked as she pointed to herself.

"He wasn't himself Miy" Cheena said. Nodding his head, Trunks looked over at Miyuki.

"You know Goten would never act or say what he did. That wasn't him" he said.

"Well it sure looked like him" Miyuki said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"If I would of known one drink would turn him into this I never would of taken him to that place" Trunks said.

"WHAT!" Cheena and Miyuki both yelled. Trunks jumped slightly as he looked at the ladies.

"What are you saying? You turn him into this crazed drunk?" Miyuki yelled as she jumped off of the couch and glared into Trunks face.

"No Miy, that's not what I'm saying" Trunks said as he waved his hand back and forth. 

"Then what are you saying?" Cheena yelled as she stood beside Miyuki and glared at Trunks. 

"Just listen please, we wanted to go out one night so we went to G's tavern. We had a few drinks. How was I suppose to know he'd love it so much that he'd continue to go back?" Trunks said. Miyuki gave Trunks one last look before taking her seat. Cheena, on the other hand, continued to glare at Trunks.

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked. Scratching the back of his head, Trunks grinned slightly.

"Well…Goten and I figured that we didn't have to tell you because it didn't….concern you?" he said slowly.

"It didn't what!!" Cheena yelled as she clenched her fists at her side. 

"Cheena, please calm down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If I would of known then…" Trunks started.

"…then what? You still wouldn't of told me? I can't believe you knew about him being a heavy drinker and you didn't tell me" Cheena yelled as she turned her back on Trunks. Slouching down in the chair, Trunks stared at Cheena.

"Che…" he said in a pouted voice. Shaking her head from side to side, Cheena rolled her eyes.

"Don't say anything to me. You seem to be good at that" she said as she walked over to the other couch and sat down. 

"Sorry to break up your argument but we have a problem here. We have to help Goten" Miyuki said.

"How do you think we should help him?" Trunks asked in a low tone.

"I don't know. Cheena, what do you think?" Miyuki asked as she looked over at Cheena. Sitting back in the chair with her arms folded across her chest, Cheena crossed her legs and shook her foot vigorously.

"Cheena, please say something. You can't be mad at me over this. I would of told you but Goten said not to" Trunks said.

"So are you blaming this all on Goten?" Miyuki asked as she looked over at Trunks.

"No I'm not but that is what he said. I was just…not thinking" Trunks said. Cheena scoffed a laugh as she looked to the side.

"Cheena, what do you want to do about Goten?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm not going to do anything Miyuki" Cheena said as she slowly turned her head towards her.

"Cheena, if this is about Trunks then forget about him and what stupid thing he did" Miyuki said. Trunks stared at her as his mouth dropped slightly.

"I am sitting right here you know" he said. Miyuki ignored him as she stared at Cheena, awaiting her response.

"Miy, it has nothing to do with Trunks. I told you before that I was not going to get involved with this" Cheena said.

"Che, we're talking at Goten here. You're brother and my fiancée" Miyuki said.

"I know who he is Miyuki and I know that I said I'm not going to help him. You're smart, you can think of something with out me" Cheena said.

"Damn it Che, help me here" Miyuki yelled. Cheena stared at her for a bit before sighing.

"Host an intervention. That's what I would do to help him" she said.

"Why an intervention?" Miyuki asked.

"Because he's too far in his drinking to just quit on his own and since one person going to him and trying to get him to stop isn't enough, we might have to involve everyone" Cheena said.

"Ok, I can put this together. Just give me some time" Miyuki said.

"We might not have some time Miy. By what you said happened today, we have no choice but to deal with this now" Trunks said.

"You're right Trunks. Let's start calling people up" Miyuki said.

"You two do it. I'm going to watch t.v." Cheena said as she reached for the remote and started to flip through channels. Miyuki looked at Cheena and sighed before looking over at Trunks.

"Lets get to it" she said as she got up and walked over to the phone. Trunks stood up and looked at Cheena.

"Are you mad at me Che?" he asked. Rolling her eyes, Cheena shook her head no.

"I'm not mad at you Trunks. You were looking after Goten. I would of done the same for Miyuki" she said. 

"I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore" Trunks said as he walked over and gave Cheena a kiss. Cheena smirked as she looked at him.

"I told you I wasn't mad…well not that mad at you now go and help Miyuki" she said. Nodding his head, Trunks quickly ran over to the den and grabbed the phone and started to dial. Cheena watched him go then looked at the t.v.

"I hope this intervention goes well" she said as she continued to flip through the channels.

It was around eleven o'clock that night when Goten arrived home. Stumbling out of his car, he walked over to the front door of his house and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he asked in a slurred voice as he continued to knock on the door. Hearing someone unlock the door, Goten looked to see Miyuki looking at him. Goten looked around then back at Miyuki.

"I'm at your house? Great, lets go to your room and have some fun" he said as he leaned towards her. Miyuki quickly jumped back, the smell on alcohol overwhelming her.

"Goten, you're at your own house" she said as she glared at him. Goten had a big goofy smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Ok, then lets go to my room" he said as he started to laugh. Miyuki just shook her head from side to side as she walked into the house, leaving Goten at the door.

"Follow me Goten" she said as she walked into the living room. Goten stumbled in and followed after Miyuki.

"I don't think my mom will like us messing up her living room" he said as he stepped into the living room. Stopping in his tracks, Goten looked to see everyone staring at him. His parents, Cheena, Chico, Gohan and his family, The Briefs, and Miyuki.

"Miy? You want all of them to watch?" Goten asked as he looked around the room. Chi-Chi stared at Goten with a confused look on her face.

"Goten, what have you done to yourself?" she asked. Rolling his eyes, Goten leaned to the side only to stumble. Standing up right, he looked around then at Cheena.

"Why did you move the wall? Put it back" he yelled.

"Goten, what is the matter with you? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Gohan asked as he glared at him.

"None of your business you dork. Go read a book or something" Goten snapped as he glared at Goten.

"Goten! Don't talk to your brother that way" Bulma snapped as she glared at him.

"Bulma! Don't talk to me that way" Goten snapped back. Vegeta growled as he glared at Goten.

"Goten, I called everyone here tonight because you need help. You have a drinking problem and I think its time you noticed that" Miyuki said.

"You? You dragged everyone here? I do not have a drinking problem but you sure as hell have a butting in problem" Goten yelled. Miyuki shook a bit at the tone of his voice but stood her ground.

"You do Goten. You have a problem. You need help and if you let us, we'd be glad to help you" Miyuki said. Goten glared at her before he started to laugh.

"You help me? You? A person who can't mind their damn business? Listen Miy and listen good. I don't need your help and I don't want your help. I don't want your help, I don't want any of your help…especially you" Goten yelled as he pointed to Cheena.

"Goten? Why are you acting like this?" Chico asked as she looked at him. Looking down at her, Goten walked over to her.

"Because…" he said as he quickly grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up to eye level.

"Because I can you little snot" he yelled. Chico tried to move back as Goten spoke. 

"I don't want you to die Goten" she said in a low tone. Goten glared at her before laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to die so why don't you shut…up!" he yelled as he tossed Chico into the couch between Trunks and Cheena.

"Goten, that's enough" Goku yelled as he glared at his son. Goten scoffed as he glared at his father.

"Well tell that piece of garbage to stay out of my face" Goten yelled as he glared at Chico. Chico had some water in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and growled at Goten.

"What an idiot" Cheena muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Goten snapped as he glared at Cheena.

"Goten, we only want to help you. We don't want to see you in the hospital, hooked up to some machine looking like you're dying" Miyuki said.

"I'm not going to die. What the hell is the matter with you" Goten yelled as he glared at Miyuki.

"Goten! People die from this. Things happen! Have you ever heard of alcohol poisoning?" Miyuki yelled as loud as she could. 

"Yea I heard about it but have you?" Goten said as he glared at Miyuki. Fighting back her tears, Miyuki clenched her fists at her side and glared at him.

"What a jerk" Cheena muttered again under her breath.

"That does it" Goten yelled as he walked over and grabbed Cheena by the front of her shirt. 

"Get your hands off of me" Cheena yelled as she pushed him back. Goten growled as he prepared to lunge towards Cheena but Trunks jumped in front of him. Goten laughed as he backed up.

"So that's it Che? Hiding behind this fool? And here I thought you were stronger then that" he said.

"I don't need to hide behind anyone and you know that. I've sat here and let you say what you had to say and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get involved in this. You said I got in your business too much and I agreed" Cheena said. For the first time Goten had a smile on his face.

"About time you softened that hard head of yours" he said.

"I didn't soften anything but I be glad to soften yours. You have lost your mind. You are hurting everyone who cares about you and you don't care one bit and I'm sick of it" Cheena yelled. Goten rolled his eyes as he walked close to her but Trunks still stood in his way. Glaring at Trunks, Goten looked over at Cheena.

"If you don't like it…tough. Go cry in a corner or something. I don't give a damn what you do" he yelled as he backed up. Cheena and Trunks both glared at him as he turned around and started to walk off.

"Goten! Stop this and listen! I love you and I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Stop yourself before it gets overwhelming for you" Miyuki pleaded as she stared at him. Growling, Goten walked over and stood so close to Miyuki, they were practically nose to nose.

"The only thing that is overwhelming me is your nagging and big mouth. Stay the hell out of my business and from now on you can stay out of my life. I want nothing more to do with you. I've grown tired of you and this whole family. All of you stay away from me" he shouted as he turned around. Seeing the lamp in front of him, he quickly picked it up and tossed it into the wall nearby. Miyuki jumped back into Goku as she stood at him. Her face showed fear as tears fell down her face. Storming towards the stair case, Goten stomped up the stairs and to the room. Everyone down stairs remained silent as they heard Goten's door slam shut. Looking at Trunks then around the room, Cheena pushed by him and took one step before Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go knock some sense into that idiots head" Cheena yelled as she tried to pull out of Trunks grip but he held her back.

"Let her go Trunks and I'll help. His ass is mines" Chico yelled as she stood up on the couch.

"What did you just say?" Chi-Chi yelled as she glared at Chico. 

"She has a point mom" Cheena said as she looked at her mom.

"I don't care what she has. Did you teach her that?" Chi-Chi yelled as she now glared at Cheena.

"Cheena didn't teach me that. I heard Goten say it one time so why can't I say it?" Chico asked as she looked at her mother. Chi-Chi growled as she glared at Chico. Smiling quickly, Chico quickly sat down on the couch.

"I'm not giving up on him…I'M NOT!" Miyuki yelled as her tears continued to flow down her face.

"Miyuki maybe we should give him some space" Bulma said as she looked at her.

"NO! I'm not going to give up on him. I love him and I will never give up on him…NEVER!" Miyuki yelled as she stormed out of the living room. Everyone watched her go before Cheena followed after her.

"We have to do something" Gohan said as he looked around the room at the remaining people in the room.

"And we will…we will" Goku said as he stared around at everyone thinking of a way to help his son Goten.

AN2: Next Chapter: This will be a Intermission for you all. We will go back to Goten's POV. See how he feels about what has happened since the start of this story. How will it go? Find out for yourself! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	8. Intermission

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, Miyuki belongs to N-sama, Valkyrie owns the name Gareth and Chico owns herself

~Intermission~

Its hard for me to even think about that night at the house. I mean, I was completely wasted. I am surprised though at how well I spoke to everyone even in my slurred voice…heck I even stood up straight. Over and over I hear those words I said to everyone. They only wanted to help me, that's all. They didn't want to hurt me but I didn't want to see that. I only saw what I wanted to see. Did I actually say the things that were said that night? I can't believe what I did. What I did to Chico was way out of line. I mean sure, she bugs me sometimes but I would never do what I did to her or talked to her in the manner I did. I know Chico is tough and she'd never cry in front of anyone but she was on the brink of doing it that night. I felt it but I didn't care. Cheena and Miyuki got on Trunks case about what happened but it wasn't his fault. We both went out, you know, guys night out. We had a few drinks, nothing special. I ordered more then I should of and Trunks joked that I wasn't going to drink it all. You know me, always gotta prove something to someone (must've gotten that from Cheena. We're so alike that its scary) so I downed the drinks in less then a minute. Trunks and I got a laugh out of it but on the inside I could tell I was hooked. I continued to go back, not everyday, more like every other day.

I got to know the people that hung out at the tavern. I really got to know Gareth, the owner of the tavern. From what he told me, he put everything he had into that tavern and in my opinion, it worked out in the greatest of ways. His business couldn't be doing any better…especially with my help. I just kept giving him my money as long as he continued to supply me with the drinks I wanted. After that night out with Trunks, I just kept going back. It was like a craving, a need, I needed that tavern…I needed another and another. I'd have to say that in one night I could consume over 20 drinks and that's not all beer. I've had the strongest stuff ever created and could still walk out on my own accord. Do you know what I remember from my encounter with my family and friends? What I said to Miyuki. The one thing I said to her was that she was worthless. I remember when she told me that her sister told her that many times when she was living with her. Just like Cheena can't stand being called just a weak girl, Miyuki can't stand being called worthless. I think, to her, that's the worse thing you could ever say to her. No, I'm wrong! The worse thing I said to her would have to be what I said to her in that house. 

Stay out of my life! Those five words…I will never forget them. I told her that, not just out of spite but out of anger. I was mad at her. I didn't even want to look at her. Of all the people I could of said that to, I said it to her. Heck, if I would of said that to Cheena, it wouldn't mean as much since we always go at it. Cheena would just brush me off or think of something to respond to that. I should of never of said that to Miy. She's still asleep in that chair by my hospital bed. I wonder where everyone else is. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't show to be by my side. Hell, I wouldn't even stand by my own side after the mess I pulled. Do you want to know the funny part out of all of this? I don't remember coming in here. I just remember what happened up to the part of me coming here and what I've already told all of you. I wonder how long Miyuki's been asleep? How long has she stayed with me? I bet she's the only one. 

I stopped right in the middle of the story didn't I? There's more if you can believe that. Things didn't go so well when I was in that house. That fight we or should I say I had with everyone was only the tip of the iceberg. What I'm about to tell you next is what caused that iceberg to sink to the bottom of the sea. I just didn't know when to stop. I couldn't stop, I knew not the meaning of that word…but soon I would stop. I stopped not because I wanted to but because my body couldn't take the abuse anymore. You may look at me and say I'm strong both physically and mentally but once I invite something that shouldn't be in, all that is thrown out the window and my physical and mental state is not as stable as it once was.

Are you sure you want to hear the rest of this? I'm prepare to tell you all the rest of this tale…at least as far as I can tell you. You will know only what I know. I can't tell you all of it but I hope someone can fill it in when and if they speak to me. I can't go back now, no, I must tell you all what is going on. What happened that brought me to this hospital and has me lying in this hospital bed. You ready for this? I hope you are because I'm about to continue my story…and it continues after I left everyone downstairs and went upstairs.

AN2: Next Chapter: Goten continues to push everyone away including Miyuki, even when she goes and confronts him alone. What will be said or not said by the two of them when no one else is around? Can Miyuki handle seeing Goten the way he is, can she help him now before its too late? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!!


	9. Standing By

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, N-sama owns Miyuki and Chico owns herself.

AN: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. ~.^_^.~ I appreciate it! This chapter has language.

__

~::Standing By::~

Sitting in the kitchen, Miyuki wiped her eyes as she rested her head on the table top. Sighing, she sat back in the chair and stared straight ahead.

"I can't believe him. I can't believe what he said" Miyuki said as she shook her head from side to side.

__

~Flashback~

"Goten! Stop this and listen! I love you and I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Stop yourself before it gets overwhelming for you" Miyuki pleaded as she stared at him. Growling, Goten walked over and stood so close to Miyuki, they were practically nose to nose.

"The only thing that is overwhelming me is your nagging and big mouth. Stay the hell out of my business and from now on you can stay out of my life. I want nothing more to do with you. I've grown tired of you and this whole family. All of you stay away from me" he shouted as he turned around.

__

~End Flashback~

"I told him I loved him and he told me he wanted nothing more to do with me? What does that mean? Is he ending our relationship? I have to know" Miyuki said as she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the kitchen. Everyone was still in the living room except for one person as Miyuki came into the room.

"Are you ok Miyuki?" Chi-Chi asked as she sat next to Goku. Looking around the room, Miyuki looked at Chi-Chi.

"Where is Cheena?" she asked.

"She went upstairs to talk to Goten a few minutes ago" Chico said as she kicked her feet against the couch. Miyuki nodded her head before running her hand through her hair.

"I know this is hard for you Miyuki. Its hard for all of us" Gohan said as he looked at her.

"I just wish I knew what to do for him. I want to help him but I don't know how" Miyuki said.

"We all wish we could help him" Trunks said. Just then everyone heard screaming and what sounded like footsteps running down the stairs. Suddenly Cheena ran into the room with Goten right behind her.

"GIVE IT HERE!" Goten yelled as he tackled Cheena to the ground. 

"GET OFF OF ME!" Cheena yelled as she swung at Goten. Growling, Goten quickly wrapped his hand around her throat.

"GIVE IT HERE!" he yelled again as he glared at her.

"GOTEN!!" Chi-Chi yelled as Trunks and Gohan rushed over and pulled him off of Cheena. Finally getting free, Cheena backed away from Goten with her hand placed on her throat.

"You tried to suffocate me? Are you nuts!" she yelled as she looked at him. Goten growled as he looked at her. 

"What is this about?" Bulma shouted as she looked at Goten then Cheena. Trying to catch her breath, Cheena reached inside her shirt and pulled out a few dollars.

"He wants this. This is my money" she said as she glared at Goten. Goten was breathing in a rapid pace as he glared at Cheena.

"Give it here or I will take away any chance of you breathing again" he shouted.

"Goten that's enough!" Goku shouted as he looked at his son. Goten glared at him before looking at Cheena.

"Fine, don't think I don't know where you keep the rest of your money" he said as he pulled away from Trunks and Gohan and ran back upstairs.

"GOTEN!" Cheena shouted as she stood up. Miyuki looked at Cheena then in the direction that Goten just ran.

"Let me talk to him. I might be able to talk some sense into him" she said as she ran upstairs.

"DON"T LET HIM TAKE MY MONEY" Cheena shouted after Miyuki once she left the room. Growling as loud as she could, Cheena clenched the money in her hand.

"Cheena, what happened up there?" Trunks asked as he walked over to her.

"We were talking…well I was talking, he was looking for something in his room. Next thing I know he's in my room going through my stuff looking for my money. How in the world did he know where my money was?" Cheena snapped as she glared down at Chico.

"Don't look at me. I didn't tell anyone that you keep it in your top drawer and closet" Chico said as she waved her hands back and forth. Cheena glared at Chico for awhile before sighing.

"Miyuki better stop him because if I find one cent missing I'm telling you, I won't be a twin anymore" she said as she sat down on the couch. Upstairs, Miyuki walked over to Cheena's room and quickly went inside. She shook her head from side to side as she watched Goten dig through Cheena's stuff.

  
"Goten, what do you think your doing? Your tearing up Cheena's room!" she yelled. Goten rolled his eyes as he continued what he as doing.

"Mind your business Miy" he snapped as he tossed Cheena's clothes to the side of the room and continued to dig through her drawer. "Where is it? I know she's got more money then that" he said.

"Goten, why are you stealing from your own family? Cheena saved up her money and your just going to take it from her?" Miyuki asked as she walked over to Goten.

"She owes me anyway so I might as well take what is mine" Goten said as he walked over to Cheena's closet and started to rip her clothes out.

"How does she owe you? I've never seen Cheena take any money from you so how does she owe you?" Miyuki asked. Goten remained quiet as he continued to tear Cheena's clothes out of her closet. "You can't answer me cause you know she doesn't owe you. What is this about Goten?" Miyuki said after Goten's long pause.

"I just need some money right now. I need a drink" Goten said as he reached up and ran his hand along the self in the closet.

"No you don't Goten. Can't you see what its doing to you?" Miyuki asked. Goten smiled as he felt a small chest. Taking it out, he opened it to see some more money.

"Found it" he said as he took all of the money out and tossed the chest to the side of the room. Miyuki watched the chest hit the wall then looked at Goten.

"Goten, stop please. You don't know what your doing" she said.

"I think I know what I'm doing. I need money and seeing as how I'm tapped out, I'll just take it from someone who doesn't know how to spend money properly" Goten snapped.

"And what's the proper way to spend money? By drinking it away? That's not the way Goten. You have to stop what you are doing. Drinking is turning you into a person I do not like and its scaring me" Miyuki said.

"Well if your scared go hide under your bed or something. I have better things to do then talk to you" Goten said as he walked towards Miyuki.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say. I don't want anything to happen to you. You may not care about what happens to you but I do. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do" Miyuki said as she stood in Goten's way.

"I don't care what you want to do. I know what I want to do and that's go to the bar now get out of my way" Goten said.

"Downstairs you said that you wanted me to stay out of your life and you wanted nothing to do with me. Did you mean that? I have to know. Did you mean what you said?" Miyuki asked as he stared at him. Goten looked at her for a second before rolling his eyes.

"I have to go" he said as he attempted to get by Miyuki but she pushed him back. Goten looked shocked as he stared at Miyuki's now angry face.

"DID YOU MEAN WHAT YOU SAID?" she shouted as loud as she could that they could possibly hear her downstairs. She didn't care if they heard her or not. She just had to know what he was feeling, if he meant what he said to her.

"No, I didn't mean it. I was angry and you were nagging me. You still are nagging me. Why won't you just leave me alone. Give up already. Everyone else already did, I can see it in their eyes. No one can help me and I don't want any help" Goten said.

"That's not true. Not everyone has given up on you. I know you want to change. You want to stop but you don't know how. Let me help you" Miyuki said.

"Did you not hear what I said a second ago? I don't want any help. I can take care of myself. Stop worrying about me" Goten said.

"I can never stop worrying about you. I love you Goten. Don't you love me anymore?" Miyuki asked. Goten looked at her for awhile before nodding his head.

"Can I go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Not until you say you love me. I know you do so just say it" Miyuki said.

"What the hell do you think I just said?" Goten snapped as he glared at her.

"You just shook your head up and down. That's not saying it. I want you to say it. I need for you to say it" Miyuki said.

"Why do you need me to say it? You know I do so why do I have to say it?" Goten asked.

"Because it shows me that you mean it. Anyone can nod their head to respond to something but it takes a lot of strength to open your mouth and actually say how you feel. I said it and I know you can say it to" Miyuki said.

"Fine, I love you now let me go" Goten slightly yelled as he glared at Miyuki. Shaking her head from side to side, Miyuki took a step back.

"You didn't mean that" she said.

"Look, I'll say it the way you want if you get out of my way. I want to go" Goten said as he walked towards her. Miyuki growled as she pushed Goten back again.

"No, you are not getting past me" she yelled. 

"Miyuki, I do not want to hurt you but if I have to I will" Goten snapped as he walked towards her again. Miyuki growled as she went to push him back again but he grabbed her wrists tightly. With no hesitation, he pulled her to the side. Miyuki screamed slightly as she fell onto Cheena's bed. Looking at her through the corner of his eye, Goten looked at her before leaving the room. 

"GOTEN!" Miyuki shouted as she jumped up and gave chase after him. Walking down the stairs, Goten started towards the front door but Miyuki jumped in front of him.

"Miy, get out of my face" Goten shouted as he pushed her to the side. Shaking it off, Miyuki dodged in front of him again. "What is wrong with you?" Goten shouted as he glared at her.

"I'm not going to let you leave. Do what you have to do to me but I'm not going to let you leave here with Cheena's money to drink" Miyuki said as she stood her ground.

"CHEENA'S WHAT?" Cheena yelled as she jumped off the couch and stood in the doorway of the living room. She glared at Goten as he glared back at her with a smirk on his face. Quickly he showed her the money in his hand before smiling.

"Let's just say I'm taking out a loan" he said with a laugh. Cheena growled as she reached for the money but he pulled his hand away.

"Do I have the word First National Bank of Cheena written on my forehead. Give that back Goten? We're talking over a hundred dollars in your hand? Maybe more. I worked hard for that" Cheena snapped as she reached for it again but Goten again pulled his hand away.

"In that case there is no way your getting this back. I have plans for this money" Goten said.

  
"You can't drink her money away and I won't let you drink your life away. This is killing me Goten. Can't you see that?" Miyuki asked as she placed her hand over her heart and stared into Goten's eyes.

"The only thing I see is you in my way now move" Goten shouted as he pushed Miyuki to the side once again. Stumbling slightly, Miyuki grasped the wall for support as she looked over her shoulder at Goten's body leaving the house.

"GOTEN!" she shouted as she took off after him. Standing in the doorway, Cheena watched them go before running up the stairs towards her room.

"Cheena, where are you going?" Chico yelled as she ran out of the living room.

"To check on my room" Cheena yelled back as she ran towards her room. Outside, Miyuki stood in front of Goten with her hands on his chest, attempting to push him back. Goten rolled his eyes as he continued to walk on. 

"Would you stop that and go back into the house? You can't stop me?" Goten said as he stopped walking.

"Just listen. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, don't go" Miyuki said as small tears fell down her face. Goten looked at her before grabbing her arm.

  
"Go inside" he said as he pulled her to the side. Miyuki stumbled but this time couldn't keep her balance as she fell to the ground. Not even looking back at her, Goten walked towards his car and climbed in. Getting up, Miyuki stood in front of the car.

"I'm not going to let you go" she shouted as she spread her arms out wide.

"Don't think I won't hit you. Get out of the way" Goten yelled as he glared at her. Miyuki shook her head no as she held her ground. Growling, Goten backed the car up before speeding away. Miyuki dropped her arms as she watched him go.

"He could of hit me but he didn't" she said as she dropped her head. Suddenly her head was picked back up by the sound of a loud scream.

"GOTEN!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" Cheena yelled as loud as she could. Sighing, Miyuki glanced in the direction Goten just went.

"No Cheena, its more of what can I do to help him? I'm not giving up. Not now. Not ever" she said as she turned around and ran back into the house.

AN2: Next Chapter: Goten is at the bar and drinking as usual. When he gets hurt will everyone be there for him? What could he of possibly done to get put in the hospital? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!!


	10. Things Happen

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena (go me!) N-sama owns Miyuki, Chico owns herself and Valkyrie owns Gareth

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I think I only have two or three more chapters left after this one. I'm not sure, it could possibly be one but who can say…not even me. Well enjoy this one.

__

~::Things Happen::~

Mumbling under her breath, Cheena stomped her foot with every step she took, trying her hardest to put her room back the way it was. Chico sat on her bed watching her eldest sister walk back and forth. Grabbing a few shirts off the floor, Cheena tossed them on the bed.

"Cheena? Do you think Goten will be ok?" Chico asked as she continued to watch Cheena pace back and forth. Stopping, Cheena glared at Chico with her eyes narrowed. Picking up a few more shirts, she tossed them on Chico.

"Listen here, if your going to sit in here then you help and I don't care about Goten at the moment alright. He's a dirty thief. It took me awhile to save up that money" she yelled as she continued to pick up her clothes. Chico sighed as she started to fold Cheena's clothes the best she could. Knocking on the door, Trunks walked in followed by Gohan.

"Hey Cheena, how are you holding up?" Gohan asked as he pushed Cheena's clothes on her bed to the side and sat down. With her back to them, Cheena tightened her grip on the shirts that were in her hand. Reaching over, Chico picked up a few shirts and tossed them in Gohan's lap.

"If your going to sit there then you can help fold these shirts" she said. Gohan looked at Chico before placing the shirts to the side.

"I am not doing that" he said. Turning around, Trunks and Gohan stared into Cheena's angry eyes.

"Then get out!" she yelled as she pointed to the door. Trunks and Gohan looked at one another before grabbing a shirt each and folded it. Chico smiled as she lifted the shirt she was working on in the air.

"I did it! I actually folded something" she said. Gohan looked at what she did and laughed.

"Chi, all you did was ball it up. That's not how you fold a shirt" he said. Growling, Chico tossed the shirt to the side.

"I'll try it again" she said as she attempted it with a new shirt. 

"I don't believe this. Look at this! All my underwear all over the place. I'm so going to get him for this" Cheena said as she continued to pick up her clothes.

"Cheena, you know Goten wouldn't of done this if he wasn't drunk. He didn't know what he was doing" Trunks said.

"He didn't know what he was doing when he wrapped his hand around my throat either I bet. What is wrong with him?" Cheena asked as she tossed what she collected in her arms onto her bed.

"He just has a problem Cheena and this problem is the one doing this to him" Gohan said as he reached for another shirt to fold.

"Well I wish he'd stop. I mean, my clothes…look at this! I just got this yesterday" Cheena said as she held up a pair of blue slacks that had a slight tear on the right leg.

"You can sew that" Chico said as she continued her attempt to fold one piece of clothing.

"Or you can do it" Cheena said as she tossed the pants to Chico. Glancing at the pants, Chico quickly hopped off the bed.

"No way! I can't sew. I'm out of here" she said as she walked to the door. Looking up at Videl, she smiled as she ran towards the staircase. Walking in, Videl laughed at the sight in front of her.

"Maybe I should do this to get you to fold some clothes around the house" she said with a laugh. Gohan glanced at the shirt in his hand before placing it behind his back and grinning. 

Downstairs, Chico walked into the living room to see Bulma, her mother and Miyuki all sitting on the couch. Chi-Chi had her arms wrapped around Miyuki, trying her best to console her while Bulma looked on.

"Where is everyone?" Chico asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Out back. Goku decided to let off a little steam so he and Vegeta are sparing. Bra and Pan are watching them" Bulma said. Chico nodded her head as she looked over at her mother and Miyuki.

"Its going to be alright Miyuki. Just keep saying that" Chi-Chi said as she rubbed Miyuki's back. Sitting up, Miyuki wiped her eyes but her tears still continued to fall.

"Miy, are you going to be ok?" Chico asked as she hopped off the couch. Miyuki only nodded her head, her silent cries preventing her from answer back. 

"Chico, why don't you go out back with Pan and Bra and watch Goku and Vegeta?" Bulma asked the small girl in front of her. Nodding her head, Chico walked out of the living room. Watching her go, Bulma looked over at Miyuki.

"Goten doesn't know what he's doing Miyuki. He's been consumed by so much drinking that its just messing with him" she said.

"That's right Miyuki. I know my son…or at least I thought I knew him but I do know that he would never do any of this if he was himself" Chi-Chi said. Taking in a deep breath, Miyuki exhaled it out.

"I told him that I loved him and I got nothing in response. I mean, his he that out of it that he can't even say that he loves me back?" she asked.

"Any other time he would be able to say it to you but he's not himself. Just try not to think about it. We'll help him. He needs help. I know he doesn't want to believe it but Goten needs help" Bulma said.

"I'm not happy with what my son is doing but I know I have to help him. Don't forget that Miyuki. We can't give up on him" Chi-Chi said.

"I'm not going to give up on him. I don't care what it takes. No matter how much he pushes me away, I'm not going to leave him alone" Miyuki said. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled as they nodded their heads in agreement.

__

~G's Tavern~

Gareth frowned as he placed a white cloth in a glass and started to dry it off. Glancing around, he saw that the only people in the bar was Goten and himself. Everyone else left hours ago seeing as how it was late and the bar was closing.

"Hey G, give me another round" Goten said as he finished his beer and set the glass on the table. Gareth looked at for awhile before setting the glass he just cleaned down on the counter and walked over to Goten.

"I think you've had enough Goten. Besides, we're the only ones left" he said as he leaned on the counter top.

"So what? You own it so you can close it when you want now I want another round. Don't worry, I still have some money left" Goten said as he pulled out some money. Tossing it on the counter, he smirked, waiting to see Gareth's reaction. Picking up the money, Gareth looked at it before tossing it back at Goten.

"I'm not serving you anything Goten" he said. Looking at the money in front of him, Goten quickly glared at Gareth.

"What do you mean your not serving me? You serve for the money. Here's the money now serve me" he slightly yelled.

"No Goten. I did that too many times for you. You can't drink all day and all night" Gareth said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Your starting to sound like my fiancée" Goten said as rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you should start listening to her. I'm your friend and all Goten but I can't be held responsible for doing this to you" Gareth said.

"Your not doing anything to me. Its your job to be a bartender and serve drinks. Its all your suppose to do" Goten said.

"I'm not only a bartender, I'm a friend and I don't want to see you get hut or worse" Gareth said.

"Well G, I'm not looking for a friend. What I'm looking for is a bartender now are you going to serve me what I want or not?" Goten asked. Gareth sighed as he shook head from side to side.

"I won't do it" he said. Nodding his head, Goten rose from the stool.

"Fine, your not the only bar in town. I can find another bartender and bar" he said as he staggered to the side. Turning around, he slowly walked towards the door, occasionally swaying from left to right.

"Hold on Goten, I can't let you leave here like that. You can barely walk straight. Let me drive you home" Gareth said as he quickly hopped over the counter, landing in front of the bar. With his back towards him, Goten laughed slightly.

"Are you deaf? I said I was going to find another bar, not go home. I no longer have a home. Those fools back there are just that and so are you. Your nothing but a fool" he said.

"Call me what you want Goten but I don't want you leaving here like this. I wouldn't know what to tell your family if I let you walk out of here in this state" Gareth said.

"Just let me be what I want to be alright. Let me go" Goten said as he turned around. 

"No, now wait right there. I just have to grab my keys and my coat. I'm taking you home" Gareth said as he ran towards the back. Goten watched him go before sucking his teeth.

"Everyone thinks they can play mother now a days" he said as he slowly staggered out of the bar. Jumping into his car, he leaned forward so he could see where the key went. Figuring that out, he finally started the car. Inside, Gareth had his keys in hand and his jacket on as he walked towards the door.

  
"Where did he go?" he asked himself as he noticed Goten not where he was. Hearing a car start, Gareth's eyes went wide as he ran out of the bar. "Goten! Don't!" he yelled. Looking over at Gareth, Goten laughed as he slammed his car door shut.

"Forget you Gareth! I don't need you or your bar" he yelled in a slurred voice. Grabbing his seatbelt he buckled himself in and drove off. Gareth watched him go before turning around and locking up his bar.

"Damn it! I should of tied him down. Maybe I can catch him" he said as he ran towards his car. Climbing in, Gareth didn't bother buckling up. As quick as he could he got the car started and took off after Goten. Driving down the street, Goten hummed to himself as he glanced up at the streetlight. 

"Since when did they add four street lights?" he asked as he tried to focus on any one of the four he was seeing. Seeing the light turn yellow, a smile flew on his face.

"I can make this" he said pressed on the gas. Just as he reached the intersection, a car hit him on the passenger side, causing him to spin around. Before he could collect his bearing about him another car hit him from the front and another in the back. Goten just shook as his car became the center for other cars to hit. Seeing lights on his left side, he glanced just in time to see a car coming straight for his side. Before he could say a word, the car smashed into the drivers side of Goten's car. It was a five car pile up in the middle of the street. Driving down the street, Gareth quickly stopped his car as the accident appeared before him.

"Oh shit" he yelled as he climbed out of the car and ran over to the scene. A few people also climbed out of their cars to see if anyone was seriously hurt. Running over to the cars, Gareth jumped over the car that was practically pinned to the Goten's side of the car just to reach his friend. Looking inside, he saw that Goten's eyes were closed, his head was on the steering wheel and little trickles of blood spilled down the side of his face. 

"Is anyone seriously hurt?" Gareth heard around him as other people were doing their best to pry whoever they could out of their cars. 

"Hang on Goten…I'll get some help" Gareth said as he quickly pulled out his cell phone and called for assistance.

__

~Son Residence: An Hour Later~

Everyone was sitting the living room watching t.v. Bulma suggested it seeing as how the night went so far and she wanted everyone to relax. Cheena wasn't paying any attention to the television just like practically everyone else in the room. They all had their minds on what happened earlier in the evening.   
  
"Can I go outside at least and go fix something?" Cheena asked as she looked at her mother.

"And can I just leave? I don't want to stay here" Miyuki said as she glanced at Chi-Chi as well.

"No, you two are going to sit there and enjoy this…what is this Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Bulma.

"I don't know. I thought one of you knew what it was about" Bulma said. Everyone groaned as they slid down in their seats. Just then the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it" Chico said as she quickly hopped off the couch and ran towards the phone.

C: Hello?

G: Hi, I need to speak to Goten's dad?

C: Whose calling?

G: My name is Gareth. I really need to speak to Goten's dad

C: Hold on, ok?

Taking the phone away from her ear, Chico looked at her dad.

"Dad, its some guy named Gareth. He wants to talk to you" she said. Immediately Cheena, Miyuki and Trunks looked at Chico.

"Why would Gareth call here?" Cheena asked as she stared at Chico.

"Who is Gareth?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's the bartender at the bar Goten always goes to" Miyuki said. Chi-Chi growled as she stood up and snatched the phone out of Chico's hand.

CC: Gareth, how dare you call my house! Its your fault my son is acting the way he is because your serving him all those drinks. Keep my son out of that bar. Are you trying to kill him?

G: You must be Goten's mom

CC: Damn right I am. Who do you think you are to call here after what your doing to my son. What is it? Is Goten passed out in your bar or something stupid like that? Well, what is it?

G: I'm at the hospital. Goten's been in an accident…a bad one

Chi-Chi held the phone to her ear as she listened to what Gareth just told her.

G: Hello? Are you there?

Chi-Chi could practically hear her own heartbeat as she dropped the phone in her hand.

"Mom? What is it?" Gohan asked as he looked at his mother. Chi-Chi remained silent as her eyes slowly closed and she fell back into the couch. Quickly Cheena jumped up and grabbed the phone off the floor while everyone else looked at Chi-Chi.

C: Gareth, what is going on? Where is Goten?

G: He's at Satan Hospital. He was in a really bad accident

C: What! When!

G: Not too long ago. You might want to get everyone down here

C: I will! Thanks for calling

Hanging up the phone, Cheena just stared straight ahead as she thought about what she just heard.

"Cheena, what is going on?" Trunks asked as he stood up. Looking over at him, Cheena glanced at Miyuki before looking away.

"Goten…he's…he's at the hospital" she slowly said. Miyuki's eyes went wide as she jumped off of the couch.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital? What happened? Is he ok?" she asked.

"He was in a car accident and Gareth said it was a bad one. That's all he said" Cheena said. Glancing down at her mother, Cheena watched as Bulma tried to wake her up by shaking her.

"We have to get down there! NOW!" Miyuki yelled as she tried to run past Cheena but Cheena grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" she yelled as she tried to pull her arm away from Cheena.

"What are you going to do? Run down there?" Cheena asked.

"If I have to, yes!" Miyuki said as she glared at her friend. 

"Cheena, take Miyuki, Trunks, Chico, Pan and Bra and transmit them to the hospital. I'll get everyone else" Goku said as he walked over to his wife and picked her up. Nodding her head, Cheena watched as Trunks took her hands and Bra's hand. Miyuki placed her hand on Cheena's shoulder as well as held Pan's hand. Chico jumped up and wrapped her arms around Cheena's neck.

"You all ready?" she asked.

"JUST GO!" Miyuki yelled, tears already falling down her face. Nodding her head, Cheena placed two fingers on her forehead and quickly disappeared along with everyone else. Goku held Chi-Chi in his arms while Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder. Gohan held Videl's hand as he also placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Vegeta, let's go!" Bulma yelled as she glared at him.

"The only place I'm going is home to train" Vegeta snapped as he started to walk past everyone but Bulma grabbed his arm. 

"Go Goku" she said. Doing as Cheena did previously, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared towards the hospital.

AN2: Next Chapter: Everyone is at the hospital to hear the condition of Goten. How serious is his injuries? What will everyone's reaction be? Only one way for you to find out. Now can you do me a favor and review? Please and Thank You!! ^_^


	11. Emotional War

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Cheena, Valkyrie owns Gareth, Chico owns herself and N-sama owns Miyuki

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy this chapter.

__

~::Emotional War::~

Gareth sat in the waiting room, settled back against the chair, thinking about the events that took place not that long ago. 

"I don't believe this" he muttered quietly to himself as Cheena and everyone with her arrived before him. Gareth looked shocked to say the least, seeing people appear out of nowhere but decided to forget about that. Bigger things were on his mind then what he just saw.

"Where is he?" Miyuki yelled as she glanced around. Seeing Gareth, she ran over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Where is he?" she yelled as she slightly pulled him out of the seat. 

"In emergency I think. No one has come out here to tell me anything" Gareth said as he stared at Miyuki. Glaring at him, Miyuki quickly pushed him back in the chair.

"What happened? Was he drunk? You let him drive drunk?" she yelled all at once. Walking over, Cheena placed her hand on Miyuki's shoulder.

"Take it easy. We'll never know anything if you keep yelling like this" Cheena said. Pulling her shoulder away from Cheena, Miyuki turned and glared at her friend.

"Don't tell me to take it easy! My fiancée is in there hurt or worse and that's all you can say" she yelled. Narrowing her eyes, Cheena folded her arms across her chest.

"Last time I checked he was my brother so don't tell me who he is to you, like I don't know. I'm worried about him just as much as you are" she said.

"No your not! All you did through this whole thing was say you wanted no part of it and you did nothing to help him" Miyuki yelled as she glared at Cheena.

"Don't tell me if I'm worried about him or not. Fine, I did do nothing but you did. You tried to at least but I don't see the progress you made cause he's in the hospital. Everyone tried with him! He pushed us all away, remember" Cheena yelled back. Miyuki rolled her eyes as she turned her back to Cheena.

"Whatever Cheena, well while you stand here and think about all that stuff that is obviously in the past, I'm going to go find out something. I'm not going to just stand here" she said as she walked off. Cheena watched her go with a scowl on her face before walking over to a seat and sitting down. Trunks and Chico looked at one another before sitting on opposite sides of her. Pan and Bra sat on opposite sides of Gareth as Goku and everyone else arrived.

"What is with you people popping out of nowhere?" Gareth asked as he looked at Goku and everyone. Chi-Chi growled as she walked over and literally pulled Gareth out of the chair.

"Where is Goten!" she yelled. 

"I think he's in emergency. No one has told me anything. I've just been waiting here" he said. Looking at him, Chi-Chi placed him back in the seat before turning to Goku.

"How did all of this happen?" she asked as she hugged him. Hugging her back, Goku shook his head from side to side.

"I don't know Chi-Chi" he said as he led her over to a few seats and sat down. Gohan, Videl, Bulma and Vegeta sat down as well and just waited.

"Where did Miyuki go?" Bulma finally asked as she looked at Cheena. Rolling her eyes, Cheena folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

"She went to see if she could find out anything from anyone" Trunks said as he looked at his mother.

"Cheena? What's wrong?" Gohan asked, noticing the behavior of his younger sibling.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Cheena said as she leaned forward in her seat, resting her arms on her legs.

"Her and Miyuki got into a fight" Chico said clearly. Looking to the side, Cheena glared at Chico.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to talk about it?" she asked. 

"You didn't talk about it. I talked about it for you" Chico said with a smile. Cheena sighed as she sat back in her seat. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Trunks looked as did everyone else as Miyuki walked towards them.

"Where is he? What happened?" Chi-Chi frantically asked. 

"They are moving him into recovery. They said that he's going to be out for awhile but he'll be ok for the most part" Miyuki said as she sat down next to Vegeta.

"What do you mean for the most part?" Bulma asked.

"They said that he really hit his head hard so it might be awhile before he actually wakes up" Miyuki said.

'Are you saying he might not wake up?" Trunks asked. Shaking her head no, Miyuki looked at him.

"He's going to wake up but the doctors aren't sure when" she said. Everyone sighed as they looked either at one another or away from each other. Gareth looked at everyone before clearing his throat.

"Look, maybe I should tell you all what happened so that way you'll know" he said. Jumping out of her seat, Miyuki stood in front of Gareth.

"Save it! You're the reason he's in here in the first place. Its all your fault" she yelled. Before Gareth could respond, Cheena spoke up first.

"Miy, don't take this the wrong way…but sit the hell down" she slightly yelled. Everyone looked at Cheena then Miyuki. Narrowing her eyes, Miyuki walked over to Cheena and glared at her.

"Don't tell me to sit down. Its his fault my fiancée is in an emergency room with a concussion probley" she yelled. Quickly Cheena stood up and glared at Miyuki. Trunks stood up as well and stood between the two.

"We don't need this now. You two shouldn't be arguing with each other" he said as he looked at Miyuki then Cheena.

"Tell her that. All I am saying is let Gareth tell us what happened. You weren't there and neither was I. If he doesn't' tell us what happened then we will never know. I know you care about Goten but so does everyone sitting around here" Cheena said.

"I don't care about him. The woman made me come" Vegeta said as he glared at Cheena. Sighing, Cheena looked at him then at Miyuki.

"Fine…almost everyone cares about him but the point is we deserve to know what happened. After we hear it then we can go and point fingers but until then we can't" she said. Staring at Cheena, Miyuki quickly turned around and sat down next to Vegeta.

"Fine, talk" she said as she glared at Gareth. Trunks and Cheena sat down, waiting to hear what happened.

"Ok, Goten was the only one in the bar and I wanted to close up. He wanted me to serve him more drinks and he showed me the money he had to pay for them" Gareth started.

"Did you serve him?' Videl asked. Gareth shook his head no as he started again.

"I told him I was his friend and I couldn't do it. He continued to ask me to serve him and I said no. He told me he was going to go and find another bar. I told him that he was in no condition to drive and that I would drive him but not to a bar but home" he said.

"So what happened? Why is he in here?" Cheena asked.

"He didn't want me to drive him. He tried to leave but I yelled at him. I told him to stay while I went and got my keys and my jacket. I know I should of done something to make sure he stayed, that's my fault and I'll take that responsibility but I had to get my keys to lock up" Gareth said.

"And when you returned he was gone right?" Trunks asked.

"Well almost! I came outside and he was starting the car up. Next thing I know, he's driving off. I locked up quickly and got in my car to follow him. I could see him ahead of me and I was planning on following him and then bringing him home" Gareth said.

"So what happened?" Goku asked. Gareth closed his eyes as he tried to remember all that happened.

"The light was turning from yellow to red. I don't know what Goten was thinking but its my belief he tried to run that light. He was coming up to an intersection at the time. The cars on the right and left had the red but there were no cars there at the time. Goten tried to make that light but a car just came out of nowhere and ran the red on his right side and smashed into him. Next thing I know, cars just come out of every direction. All smashing into his car" Gareth said. Everyone was silent, the vision of the accident coming into their minds. 

"Was anyone else hurt?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not sure. After everything stopped moving I hopped out of my car and ran over to Goten's car. He was knocked out in the front seat. He wasn't responding to me so I quickly called for some help. Once we were here, that's when I called for all of you to come down here" Gareth said. 

"So it wasn't Goten's fault. He was blindsided by another car that ran a red light" Trunks said. Gareth nodded his head just as a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Are you all here for a Mr. Goten Son?" he asked. Immediately Chi-Chi stood up along with Goku and even Miyuki.

"How is he doing? Can we go see him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's doing ok. For now he is asleep. You can see him but not all at once" he said. Chi-Chi and Goku nodded their heads before looking around at everyone.

"How many can go in to see him?" Miyuki asked.

"Two or Three should be fine" the doctor said. Raising her hand, Cheena caught everyone's attention.

"I'll go second to last with Trunks and Chico" she said.

"But I want to go now" Chico said as she looked at Cheena.

"Your going with me, alright" Cheena said as she looked at Chico then around her.

"Then who is going last?" Trunks asked as he looked at Cheena. Looking at him, Cheena shifted her attention over to Miyuki.

"I think you should go last. I know you want to say a lot to him and going first or last is the only way to do it. Being last is better since you won't have to leave for anyone else to come in" Cheena said. Miyuki nodded her head as she sat back down.

"Goku and I are going first" Chi-Chi said as she looked at the doctor.

"Alright, follow me" he said as he turned and walked off with Goku and Chi-Chi behind him.

"Maybe I should leave" Gareth said as he stood up.

  
"No…stay. I'm sure Goten would want to see you" Miyuki said. Gareth looked at her for awhile before nodding his head and sitting down. Everyone sat in silence as they awaited their turn to visit Goten, not sure of what they were going to say but all hoping he would be ok.

AN2: Final Chapter: Miyuki and Goten have a long talk to go over the entire situation. We will flip from first to third back to first person narrative in the end. Find out how everything goes. Now can you leave a review? PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ^_^ See you next chapter!!


	12. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I own Chico or Gareth

Claimer: Do own Cheena and N-sama owns Miyuki.

AN: I know what your saying. "About time you put up this chapter" Yea, I'm saying that to myself as well. I've been sidetracked for long enough. Time to end this fic so here I go. Enjoy

__

~::Lessons Learned::~

Pushing the room door open, Miyuki sighed as she saw Goten laying still in the hospital bed. Standing at the front of the bed, she watched as his chest slowly rose and fell before rising again.

"Good Morning Goten. I spoke to Chi-Chi and she saw that she was stopping by this afternoon to see you along with Goku and Cheena. Isn't that great?" she asked. Hearing only her voice in the small room, Miyuki did her best not to cry. Walking over to the window, she quickly exhaled a deep breath before closing her eyes and trying her best to remain as calm as possible.

Miyuki's POV

It's been a few days, maybe not. I haven't been counting them. Goten still hasn't woken up and now I'm wondering if he ever will. I spoke to him the day we all fount out he was in her but that seems like such a long time ago. I'm not sure if he heard everything that I said but I like to think he did. I feel really sorry for blaming Gareth the way I did but I was upset. I'm no longer upset with him, I never should have been in the first place but my anger blinded me from seeing the truth. I still haven't spoken to Cheena since the day Goten was admitted into this hospital. Don't know why either since I thought we patched up our little argument a few minutes after we had it, or did we? These days I've been fount here by Goten's side. I barely have had a decent meal let along found any time to talk to Cheena. I just hope Goten pulls through all of this, I mean, that's all I can ask for right now

Opening her eyes, Miyuki turned towards Goten. Walking over to a chair she quickly placed it at the head of the bed and sat down. Taking his hand into hers, she smiled.

"I know your going to wake up soon" she said as she lightly stroked the back of his hand. Yawning slightly, Miyuki rested her arm on the bed then placed her head on top of it. Maintaining the hold on Goten's hand, she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. Knocking on the door, Cheena walked in with a few balloons and a teddy bear with Chico behind her.. Looking at Miyuki, Cheena quickly walked over and set the bear and balloons on a table before walking back and standing at the foot of Goten's bed.

"Look's like you've had company for awhile Goten. I think she spends all her time in here" Cheena said with a slightly laugh. Hearing no response, she sighed as she turned to leave.

"Cheena, is Goten going to wake up soon?" Chico asked as she looked at her brother. Looking down at her sister, Cheena smiled as she nodded her head.

"He will…soon maybe but lets go" Cheena said as she took Chico's hand.

"And where are you two going?" a voice said. Cheena's eyes slightly enlarged as she turned to see Goten's eyes slowly opening up.

"Goten? Your awake" Chico said with a laugh. Goten had a very slight smile on his face as he looked at Chico.

"You think so?" he snapped.

"Don't snap at me…but it sounds good to hear your awake. Cheena, he's awake" Chico said as she looked up at Cheena. Cheena smiled as she nodded her head.

"About time you woke up" she said as she looked at Goten.

"Yea and to think, your exactly what I wanted to see the minute I did wake up" Goten said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I see you haven't changed what so ever" Cheena said with a laugh. Goten laughed as well before looking over and seeing Miyuki asleep beside him.

"How long as she been here?" he asked as he looked at Cheena. Shrugging her shoulders, Cheena looked over at Miyuki.

"Don't know. She spends all her time here. We haven't talked since…I don't even know" she said. Goten turned and looked at Cheena as she kept her eyes on Miyuki.

"How come you two are talking?" he asked. Again Cheena shrugged her shoulders as she turned and looked at Goten.

"We just haven't. Don't know what to tell you except that. She's always here and I try not to be here. You know I'm not the fondest person of hospitals, especially when the person in the hospital is someone I know and care about" she said.

"How long have I been out?" Goten asked as he slowly did his best to sit up.

"Not long. About a day or two, maybe three. Do you remember how you got in here?" Cheena asked.

"Yea I do. I was in a car and another car hit me and then another. Now that I think about it, I think I had a bulls eye on that car and everyone else just had to hit it" Goten said with a laugh. Cheena shook her head from side to side as she slightly laughed.

"Well you just better thank Gareth for calling for help and getting you here. I just hope you learned your lesson" Cheena said.

"Believe me I have. I was being a complete jerk and I paid for it" Goten said. Chico laughed as she looked at him.

"Your always a jerk but this time you were being a big jerk but still a jerk" she said. Goten smirked as Miyuki slowly moved beside him.

"Whose laughing?" she asked sleepily as she opened her eyes. Seeing Goten staring at her made her jump slightly in her seat. 

"How long have you been sleep?" Cheena asked catching her attention.

"Not long. When did you get here? Is Chi-Chi and Goku with you?" Miyuki asked as she yawned and stretched.

"No, they're coming later. I just wanted to stop by on my way to the mall. I have some things I have to buy and then I'll be back here" Cheena said as she looked at Goten.

"Listen Cheena, while you're here. I want to apologize to you for how I treated you, you too Chico. I pushed you both around, I tried to kill you Cheena and I stole from you. I'm sorry. I hope you both can forgive me" Goten said.

"I forgive you" Chico said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Let's see…I'd have to really think about that…" Cheena said with a laugh.

"Well would it help if I said that I would pay you back for everything that I either damaged or stole from you?" Goten asked. Cheena raised her eyebrows as she walked over to the side of bed, opposite Miyuki. Placing her head on his forehead, she looked him over.

"Are you sure your ok? I think we better get a doctor in here for brain damage" she said. Pushing her hand away, Goten rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I take it back" he said.

"The hell you do. There is no way I'm letting you take that back. I forgive you either way but I better get out of here before I never make it to the mall. Miy I'll see you later, we can talk then if you want" Cheena said as she took Chico's hand and walked towards the door. 

"Talking sounds good. See you then" Miyuki said as Cheena and Chico left the room. Silence fell all around as Goten and Miyuki looked at one another. Fighting back her will to just jump out of the chair and hug him, Miyuki also fought back tears that threatened to fall down her face with the fact that he actually woke up.

"Look Miy…I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened" Goten said as he looked at her. Miyuki's expression failed to change as she looked at Goten.

"You think just saying sorry is going to make up for everything that you did? I mean Goten, you really hurt me with everything that you did" Miyuki said.

"I wasn't myself. You know that if I was I would never of done the things that I did" Goten said as sympathetic as he could. 

"I wish I could believe that Goten, I really do but how do I know that this won't happen again. I mean, you can just as easily pick up another bottle and start all over again I just can't go through this again" Miyuki said.

"I won't let it happen again. I have learned my lesson from all of this. I've hurt my family, my friends but most importantly I've hurt you, the person I've always said I would never hurt no matter what" Goten said.

"Then why did you go back on your word? I did my best to try and help you, even when Cheena chose not to help you. I did my best and all I got was a slap in the face from you, as I put it. You continually pushed me away no matter what I tried to do for you. How do I know you won't do that again?" Miyuki asked with a slight raise of her voice. She didn't want to yell at him but she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She just had to let it all out no matter what.

"I can't promise you anything right now because I know my promise at this moment are just empty words to you. All I can say is that I will try. I'm going to try my best to help myself. I just hope you haven't given up on me" Goten said. Miyuki couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She just stared at Goten as she felt water fall down towards her cheek.

"Goten, if I wanted to give up on you, I would of done it a long time ago. I stood by you when you started pushing everyone away and I will be here by your side to help you put everything back together. I know its going to be hard but I could never let you do this on your own" Miyuki said. Goten smiled as he could feel water in his eyes but he quickly held them back, promising himself he would not show any tears on his face whatsoever.

"I owe you the biggest thanks Miyuki and I know that I broke a lot of trust between the two of us but I promise to work hard to get it back. That's a promise that I know is true. I will do what it takes to make everything between us the way it was before I turned into a raving alcoholic" Goten said. Miyuki smiled as she quickly jumped out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Goten.

"I'd like that. I'd like the Goten that I used to know to come back. No more drinks, no more lies and on more pushing me away. Let me help you. I love you Goten and I wouldn't want it any other way but to help you" she said. Goten wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a close hug before pulling away.

"Has anyone else been here to see me since I came in here?" he asked. Nodding her head, Miyuki sat back down in the chair.

"Everyone's been in here to see you…even Vegeta" she said. Goten laughed as he rested his head back on his pillow.

"Vegeta came to see me? Bulma made him didn't she?" he asked. Miyuki nodded her head as she laughed as well.

"Yea, he wasn't all too happy to come in here and see you. I'm not even sure he said anything to you but knowing him, we all know that answer" she said. Goten smiled as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"How long do you think it'll take until they let me out of here?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. Your going to have to get some help, you know, go to an AA meeting" Miyuki said. Goten looked at her for awhile before sighing.

"I really don't want to go there. I've heard about that place" he said.

"Goten please just go. It's the only way they will let you out of here and it's the only way you'll get better. Alcohol Anonymous isn't as bad as you think. It does help but you have to help them help you" Miyuki said. 

"I'll go Miy, I'll do it for you" he said. Miyuki shook her head no as she grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to do it for me. Don't do it for me, or your family. I want you to go and do it for yourself. If you meant everything you said earlier then I know that you will go and do this for you" she said. Goten looked at her as she held his hand and smiled.

"Ok Miyuki. I'll go to the meetings and I'll do it for myself but I'll also do it for you and everyone else. I really want to change everything around" he said. Miyuki smiled as she gave him a kiss then moved away.

"I know you do and I believe in you" she said. Goten just smiled as he and Miyuki continued their conversation well into the rest of the day.

__

~A Month Later~

Walking out of a small building, Goten smiled as he spotted a nearby bench and sat down. Closing his eyes, he smiled as a cool breeze blew through his hair, thoughts running through his mind.

Goten's POV

I bet your all wondering what's happening now, aren't you? Well I'm no longer in the hospital. I got out a couple of weeks ago and they say I should be fine. Actually they said that I was lucky and in a way I agree with them. When I got home, everyone was happy to see me…well let's not count Vegeta…but everyone else was happy. I stopped drinking and even went to that AA meeting Miyuki told me about. I guess its helping me, I mean, I've only been going for a few days but the process is said to go slow at first. We're suppose to be working with a twelve step program. I'm on the second step so I still have a ways to go. I'm moving along that as fast as I can. I just want things to go back to the way it was. I think my relationship with my family has improved since all of this happened. Cheena and I argue more then ever which is great. I really miss arguing with her over the littlest things, don't ask me why. Miyuki and I are slowly getting back to the way we were before all of this happened and I'm glad to say that we're doing fine.

Yes, I'm enjoying what I have now and what I almost lost. Everyday I pass by the tavern where this all started but I never go in. I've thought it about it though, going in and getting a drink when I feel frustrated. I'm afraid I'll tempt myself into going back on the bottle but I'm sure Gareth would make sure I didn't even get one drink in that bar. Maybe when I get better, he'll let me have something. He stops by every now and then to see how I'm doing. He's getting sick and tired of me thanking him for helping me when I needed him but what can I say, I'm thankful. All I know is that my time as a alcohol is slowly coming to an end. I know I still have a ways to go until I can finally say that its over but I'm willing to wait as long as its going to take. I understand and have a new appreciation for what I have now and to tell you the truth, it feels pretty damn good to know that I'll always have my friends and family with me no matter what.

Hearing a car horn, Goten smiled as he stood up and walked over to a black car. Opening the door, he climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. 

"So, how was it today?" Miyuki asked as she watched Goten buckle himself in.

"Not so bad. They say I'm making progress and maybe I'll make it to the third step soon" Goten said. Miyuki smiled as she leaned over and gave Goten a kiss before moving away.

"We better hurry up, Trunks, Cheena and Chico are waiting for us at the theater" she said as she looked at him.

"What are we going to go see and if you say…" Goten started before Miyuki cut him off.

"…don't worry, its not a kids movie. Cheena said she just hopes Chico doesn't get any nightmares or anything or Chi-Chi is going to kill her" she said.

"I really hope Chico gets a nightmare" Goten said with a laugh. Miyuki smiled as she stepped on the gas and slowly took off down the street continuing her conversation with Goten and glad that things were slowly going back to normal.

  
AN2: That's it! Hope you liked it! I'm really enjoying writing in a persons POV. I was even thinking about doing a story where its in someone point of view. I might do it though if I find the right idea and put the right person to use as the person that you will be following throughout the story. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Now for the last time for this story can you leave a review? Please and Thank You! I'll see you around ^_^


End file.
